Tome 1: Unité Hogwart
by lolitara
Summary: Harry Potter, matricule 99P421. Condamné pour meurtres au 1er degré. Sentence: réclusion à perpétuité, sans possibilité de libération sur parole. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour prendre perpète ? Il a tué quelqu'un ?"..."Bien pire encore." Bienvenue à l'Unité Hogwart !
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Harry Potter, matricule 99P421. Condamné pour meurtres au 1er degré

Sentence : réclusion à perpétuité, sans possibilité de libération sur parole

* * *

Le bruit sourd de la lourde porte en fer forgé se refermant derrière lui sonna comme un clap de fin. La fin de la liberté, de sa vie d'avant. Il tentait d'affronter cette épreuve la tête haute, de retrouver cette confiance en lui qui l'avait poussé à faire ce pourquoi il se retrouvait ici. Mais ses épaules restaient voûtées, son cœur glacé. Et ce maton, qui lui envoyait un regard dédaigneux dès qu'il le pouvait commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il aurait voulu lui cracher à la gueule, mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce que ça serait signer son arrêt de mort, et déjà qu'il allait en Enfer, fallait mieux pas tout pourrir dès le début.

Il suivit l'homme jusqu'à l'intérieur, leurs pas résonnants dans les longs couloirs. Il avait froid. Il se mordit la lèvre, presque jusqu'au sang, pour retenir ses jambes. Parce que merde, il avait juste envie de se barrer d'ici.

C'était la première fois qu'il allait en prison. La première, et la dernière aussi. À 20 ans, il venait d'être condamné à perpétuité. Le reste de sa vie s'annonçait des plus joyeuses. Il arrivait presque à en rire. Il n'était pas assez bête pour gueuler contre sa sentence, il savait qu'il la méritait. Ce qu'il avait fait était vraiment trop horrible, même lui en tremblait encore. Pas qu'il regrette... Enfin peut-être un peu.

La procédure voulait qu'il se désape et qu'il ouvre la bouche. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être nu devant 3 gars, c'était même une première pour lui, mais il ne voulait surtout pas montrer que ça l'atteignait. Il fit ce qu'on lui demandait, comme un automate, le visage fermé. Les émotions n'étaient pas les bienvenues dans l'endroit où il allait croupir. Il ne dit rien non plus quand un des gardiens lui ordonna de se pencher et lui fouilla le cul. Même si c'était une putain d'atteinte à sa dignité.

Un des hommes en uniforme lui donna ses nouveaux habits, un pantalon et un T-shirt poisseux, et lui ordonna de le suivre. Il allait vite apprendre qu'ici, les ordres pleuvaient, sans politesse, et l'obéissance n'était pas un choix. En fait, à partir de cet instant, ses décisions, et finalement sa vie entière, ne lui appartenaient plus.

On lui ouvrit la porte sur une grande pièce classieuse, et on le fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil très confortable, en face d'un bureau beaucoup trop grand. Fait pour impression, sans doute. Les menottes entravaient ses mouvements, elles avaient été trop serrées, cela laisserait certainement des marques à ses poignets. Son nouveau T-shirt le démangeait, et une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura de s'habituer très vite, parce que cet endroit était sûrement infesté de mites.

Le vieil homme en face de lui, assit derrière l'immense bureau, ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Un regard trop rusé, un sourire trop mystérieux. Il venait de décider à l'instant qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

« Harry Potter, matricule 99P421. »

Il hocha la tête, c'était son identité. Il détestait son matricule. De quel droit décidait-on de le numéroter comme du bétail ? D'accord, il était un prisonnier, il n'avait plus aucun droit, mais il restait humain. Il se gratta rageusement le cou, et souffla bruyamment. Il détestait déjà être ici. Sa vie allait être longue…

« Bonjour Harry. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de ce pénitencier. Tu pourras venir me voir dès que bon te semblera, je serais à ton écoute. Nous allons faire en sorte que ton séjour ici se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

\- Jusqu'à ce que je crève. » marmonna Harry.

Il ne voulait pas la pitié. C'était peut-être le truc qu'il haïssait le plus. La pitié des gens, cette fausse compassion, juste parce qu'il allait moisir ici jusqu'à sa mort. Il le savait, tout le monde le savait. Et il le méritait, alors pas besoin de s'étendre là-dessus. Ni même d'essayer de l'aider. Le semblant de gentillesse, l'espèce de petit regard triste qu'avait le directeur lorsqu'il posait son regard sur lui, comme s'il l'avait personnellement déçu, l'énerva immédiatement. Harry voulait le frapper, et s'il avait été plus sanguin, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Au lieu de ça il s'affala un peu plus sur le fauteuil, et soupira.

« Tu as conscience de ce que tu as fait pour être ici ?

\- Ouai.

\- Pourquoi Harry ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça. déplora Albus.

\- C'est fait, c'est tout. J'ai pas d'explications à donner. »

Il vit le directeur baisser les yeux, las, puis les relever vers lui avec un air beaucoup plus dur sur le visage. Eh bien, s'il espérait des excuses pour ce qu'Harry avait fait, il pouvait toujours attendre. Jamais il ne lui donnerait. Pas à lui en tout cas, c'était juste un putain de directeur de prison, il ne lui devait rien.

« D'accord Harry. Tu vas suivre le gardien, il va t'emmener rejoindre les autres nouveaux détenus, puis il te conduira à ta cellule. Il te donnera toutes les informations nécessaires. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi. »

Harry hocha la tête, mordant l'intérieur de sa joue pour retenir une remarque acerbe, et sortit du bureau. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, attendant le maton qui était resté à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il l'entendit demander :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour prendre perpète ? Il a tué quelqu'un ?

\- Bien pire encore. Surveille-le de près, s'il te plaît. » répondit Dumbledore d'une voix grave.

Harry sourit en écoutant cette réponse, plutôt fier de lui. Le gardien passa devant lui en lui adressant un regard étrange, et Harry se contenta de garder son sourire provoquant en jouant des sourcils. Le maton voulait savoir ce qu'il avait fait, et Harry jubilait.

Encore d'interminables couloirs, plus lugubres les uns que les autres, et enfin, ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être une entrée. On le dirigea dans une pièce sur le côté, entourée de barreaux de fer. Il jeta un regard circulaire, évaluant les lieux. Ça ressemblait vaguement à un vestiaire, sombre et humide avec de grands casiers sans portes en guise de mur et de longs bancs sales. Seul manquait les douches, mais il lui fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas pressé de passer cette étape. Il en avait entendu, des histoires de douches en prison, et les croyances populaires attisaient bien les peurs. Mon Dieu, il en eut un frisson d'angoisse pour son cul.

Il s'avança docilement, veillant à garder la tête haute sans pourtant paraître insolent, et s'assit. Il y avait peu de monde avec lui, seulement 8 détenus. Harry s'efforça de ne pas regarder les autres, il ne voulait pas être pris en grippe pour une œillade mal interprétée.

Un nouveau gardien, plus grand que celui qui l'avait emmené ici, se présenta devant eux. Il jouait de sa matraque pour les impressionner, et bien qu'Harry trouva ça ridicule, il n'osa aucun commentaire. Ce maton était trop imposant, avec ses épaules carrées et ses biceps évidents. Son visage était dur, mauvais, un rictus déformant ses lèvres fines. Il montra ses dents, les balayant d'un regard méprisant, et commença son discours d'une voix monotone :

« Bonjour à vous tous, je suis le gardien Fenrir Greyback, chef de l'unité dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. Vous allez être affecté par deux dans vos cellules. Vous devez respecter les horaires des repas, des couvre-feux, des inspections. Vous ne devez jamais rester seul, vous serez surveillé en permanence, même pendant les douches. Vous devez respecter les gardiens et les autres prisonniers. Insulter, se battre, créer une émeute, tuer, baiser, vous est interdit. En cas de problème, vous serez placé en cellule d'isolement, et croyez-moi, vous n'avez aucune envie d'y aller. Si vous avez des questions, des réclamations, venez me voir. Et surtout, comportez-vous en être civilisé. »

Harry leva la tête et pour son malheur, croisa les yeux du gardien Greyback, qui le fixait. Celui-ci se lécha les lèvres en le déshabillant du regard, et Harry eut du mal à se retenir de frissonner. Il sentait qu'il allait devoir faire très attention à ses arrières en présence de ce maton bodybuildé.

Fenrir Greyback arrêta de le mater, et étudia les visages de tous les autres détenus avec arrogance. Il les gratifia d'un faux sourire, avant d'annoncer, avec un engouement terrifiant :

« Bienvenue à Azkaban. »

* * *

**Bonjour à tous, bienvenue pour les nouvelles têtes et ravie de vous retrouver pour les anciennes ! **

**Cette fiction est terminée. Tous les chapitres sont écrits. Si vous avez l'impression de l'avoir déjà lu, c'est normal, elle a déjà été publié sur ce site. Par moi-même. J'ai décidé de la retirer il y a quelques temps, pour pouvoir la corriger et la réécrire. Normalement, il n'y a plus de fautes d'orthographes (si jamais il y en a qui m'ont échappé, merci de me le dire). **

**Vous avez aussi pu remarquer dans le titre 'tome 1'. C'est normal, car j'envisage plutôt sérieusement de faire une suite à cette fiction. **

**Les chapitres sont en cours de corrections. Je posterais une fois par semaine, sans faute. Si jamais je ne respecte pas cet engagement, vous avez le droit de me détester très fort. **

**Je crois avoir tout dit. Je m'excuse sincèrement pour les personnes qui avaient lu Unité Hogwart et qui attendaient le dernier chapitre : vous allez devoir attendre encore un peu. Si jamais cela vous est insupportable, dites-le en _Review_ : nous pourrons nous arranger. **

**Ce qui va suivre est une liste de quelques indications qui vont vous aider à comprendre la fiction, je vous conseille de les lire. **

**Tout ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et la bienvenue dans l'Unité Hogwart. **

**Termes carcéraux :**

**\- Liberté sur parole** = C'est comme une liberté conditionnelle, c'est à dire qu'on libère le prisonnier avant la date normale d'expiration de sa peine d'emprisonnement. C'est une peine minimale, qui entre en vigueur si l'on juge que le détenu a fait preuve d'une bonne conduite. La libération sur parole favorise la réinsertion sociale du prisonnier.

**\- Meurtre au 1er degré** = C'est un assassinat, un homicide volontaire et prémédité.

**\- Meurtre au 2nd degré** = Le meurtre au 2nd degré désigne un homicide volontaire non-prémédité.

**\- Homicide involontaire** = Meurtre ni volontaire, ni prémédité. Le meurtrier n'avait pas l'intention de tuer.

**\- Voie de fait** = Acte de violence quelconque envers une personne qui cause une atteinte corporelle minime et temporaire à la victime. Cela peut comporter une tentative échouée de meurtre ou d'agression.

**\- Crime contre l'humanité** = Désigne "Une violation délibérée et ignominieuse des droits fondamentaux d'un individu ou d'un groupe d'individus inspirée par des motifs politiques, philosophiques, raciaux ou religieux".

**\- Perpétuité** = C'est la condamnation la plus lourde puisque la peine de mort a été retiré dans la majorité des Etats (mais pas tous, malheureusement). C'est une peine de prison à vie.

**\- Maton / garde-chiourme** = gardien de prison

**Matricules :**

Ce sont les numéros d'identifiants des prisonniers. Prenons l'exemple de celui d'Harry : **99P421.**

**99** correspond à l'année de son arrestation, ici 1999 ;

**P** correspond à l'initiale de son nom de famille, ici Potter ;

et enfin **421 **signifie qu'il est le 421nième prisonnier à avoir été enfermé cette année-là.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

Ronald Weasley, matricule 99W424. Condamné pour meurtres au 1er degré.

Sentence : 45 ans de prison, libérable sur parole dans 30 ans.

* * *

Harry se rendait compte petit à petit de tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Sa liberté, la possibilité de faire ses propres choix... Même celle de tracer son propre chemin. Il devait suivre son gardien. Et c'est son gardien qui lui dirait quand bouffer, dormir, pisser. Sa vie allait se résumer à la prison, à sa cellule. Sa minuscule cellule. Jusqu'à sa mort, il ne verrait plus que les murs de cette satanée cage. Il ne pourrait que tourner en rond à l'intérieur, en fait, cela serait certainement sa principale occupation, ce qui était profondément triste.

C'était le gardien Greyback qui l'avait accompagné, et durant tout le trajet, Harry avait essayé de ne pas réagir au regard brûlant du maton, qu'il sentait sur son cul. C'était dérangeant, vraiment. Il serrait les poings, se retenant de le frapper. Pour contrer son impulsivité, il avait baissé les yeux et marché sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, tournant quand on lui disait et montant les escaliers d'un pas rageur. Il aurait bien le temps de découvrir la prison plus tard.

Harry ne remarqua donc le jeune rouquin qu'une fois arrivé à sa cellule. Il s'assit sur le lit du dessus, posant ses maigres affaires à côté de lui, et jeta un œil discret à celui qui allait être son colocataire. Il devait avoir le même âge que lui, peut-être un peu moins, était légèrement plus petit, et ses vêtements de prisonniers semblaient trop larges pour lui. Le roux le fixait, un joyeux sourire au visage, et Harry grogna. Les gens trop heureux le rendaient nerveux.

« J'suis Ron Weasley. » se présenta le rouquin en tendant sa main.

Harry évalua cette paume devant lui, feignant l'indifférence. Pourtant intérieurement, il réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Serrer la main de quelqu'un en prison était totalement différent de l'extérieur. Une poignée de main ici avait de la valeur, scellait une amitié, instaurait une future complicité, confirmait une affaire, pouvait même mener à la mort. Il se devait de faire très attention.

Il observa alors plus longuement son camarade. Il avait un regard franc, dur, comme celui de quelqu'un qui en a déjà trop vu. Des cheveux roux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, et un grand sourire, chaleureux. Il semblait fort et amical, mais pas vraiment dangereux. Le parfait camarade de taule. Et surtout, il se devait de le dire, le dénommé Ron était magnifique, et très bien fichu. Harry était homosexuel, il ne s'en cachait pas et trouvait le fessier du rouquin très à son goût.

« Harry. » répondit-il en lui serrant la main à son tour.

Le roux sembla souffler, visiblement soulagé, et parti à l'inspection de la petite cellule, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Harry. Elle était composée d'un lit superposé, d'un petit lavabo en métal surplombé d'un miroir crade, et juste à côté, dans le coin gauche de la pièce, une cuvette de toilettes trop basse pour y être assis confortablement. Suspendue au mur du fond, une étagère, pas solide pour un sou. Il y avait aussi une table, carrée, bancale, collée aux barreaux de leur cellule, entourée de deux chaises en fer.

Harry, de son côté, souffla et s'allongea, les bras derrières la tête. Le plafond semblait pouvoir s'écrouler à tout moment avec les nombreuses fissures incrustées, formant comme des arabesques plutôt relaxantes. Il aurait bien fait une sieste, cette journée l'avait épuisé. Malheureusement pour le repos du condamné, son colocataire se révélait être un bavard.

« T'as fait quoi ? Je sais que normalement on pose pas la question, mais je suis curieux, c'est dans ma nature. T'as fait quoi pour finir ici ?

\- Et toi ? » grogna Harry.

Il y avait du mépris dans sa question. Il se doutait, vu la tête de l'autre, que ce qu'il avait fait ne devait pas être bien méchant. Il semblait trop joyeux pour être un mauvais garçon. Mais, voyant que la réponse tardait à venir, il se releva en soufflant et s'assit dans sa position initiale, observant de nouveau le roux. Surprise. Celui-ci avait perdu son sourire, et baissait honteusement les yeux. Tiens, Harry s'était trompé sur son compte.

« J'ai tué trois mecs.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est pas important.

\- C'était qui ? insista Harry, véritablement abasourdi. Le rouquin n'avait pas la gueule de l'emploi.

\- C'est pas important non plus. Et donc toi, t'as fait quoi ? »

Son sourire aux mille dents blanches était réapparu, et le brun eut l'impression d'avoir inventé cette tristesse dans sa voix. Devant les yeux d'un bleu brillant, il eut un sourire énigmatique. De plus en plus impatient, Ron avança :

« Toi aussi t'as tué quelqu'un ?

\- Pire que ça. » annonça dans une moue fière le brun, content d'entretenir le doute.

Parce que le doute engendrait la méfiance, la méfiance engendrait les rumeurs. Et à ce niveau, la prison est pire qu'une cour d'école. Les rumeurs fusaient, et s'il pouvait faire en sorte que tous les autres détenus se méfient de lui sans savoir pourquoi, il aurait tout gagné.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Ron, qui bien qu'il dû réprimer un léger frisson d'angoisse, reprit ses questions, avide de réponses :

« Comment tu as pu faire pire que tuer ? C'est pas possible. Tu as torturé quelqu'un ? Démembré ? Bouffé ?

\- Tu as de l'imagination, Weasley ! ricana Harry. Ce que j'ai fait, c'est encore pire que tout ça. Je te le dirais peut-être un jour, si t'es sage.

\- Mec ! Tu m'intrigues trop là ! Et appelle moi Ron. J'aime pas trop mon nom de famille.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est pas important**. »** marmonna le roux.

Cette phrase, il en avait marre. Elle était chiante cette phrase, parce qu'elle sous-entendait tout le contraire. Mais il respectait le silence de Ron, car après tout, lui aussi avait ses secrets.

Un maton frappa de sa matraque contre les barreaux. Harry leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Greyback. Il frissonna devant son regard torve. Le gardien le reluqua tandis qu'il sortait de sa cellule, s'attardant sur son fessier en se léchant les lèvres. Il referma d'un coup sec les barreaux coulissants, et rejoignit ses collègues au centre du hall. Harry et Ron se mirent devant leur cage, les mains derrière le dos, la tête haute, alignés avec les autres prisonniers. Ils comprirent qu'ils devaient à présent attendre, car c'était l'heure du décompte, puis qu'ils iraient à la cafétéria.

Harry observa pour la première fois l'immense prison autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans le hall principal, à l'étage, et ne voyait que des cellules autour, en guise de murs. Au centre, il y avait un grand vide entouré de rambardes et l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée, qu'il pouvait apercevoir. C'était... monstrueux. Monstrueux et effrayant. Il leva les yeux vers le haut plafond gris, qui ne laissait passer aucune lumière. Pour un peu, il en serait devenu claustrophobe. La tête en l'air, il se sentit nauséeux.

« 98M402 ! Tu fais encore une réflexion, et c'est le trou, d'accord ?! »

Il sorti de ses pensées et chercha la provenance de la voix. C'était une gardienne qui avait crié, la seule fille dans cet enfer de testostérone. Malgré sa minceur, elle paraissait plutôt forte, et agitait sa matraque dangereusement devant un prisonnier, celui qu'elle réprimandait. Lorsqu'il le vit, Harry en eut le souffle coupé.

Il est sublime. Ce fut sa première pensée quand il vit le blond, svelte, qui portait ses fringues de taules comme une gravure de mode. C'est un connard. Ce fut sa deuxième pensée, alors qu'il aperçut le visage droit, fin, beau, de l'autre. Et surtout son sourire hautain, son expression suffisante, ses manières provocantes, rendant folle la gardienne qui l'engueulait. Et ce superbe connard "habitait" dans la cellule en face de la sienne. Il était mal barré. Au moins, pensa-t-il en soupirant, il aurait une image pour se branler le soir.

La femme s'arrêta devant lui, puis devant Ron, annonça leur matricule d'une voix nasillarde que Harry détestait déjà, et enfin hurla "C'est bon !" avant de rejoindre les autres gardiens. Ils avaient l'air plus sympa les uns que les autres, tiens. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le blond, et celui-ci le remarqua. Il haussa un de ses sourcils parfaitement sculptés, puis lui sourit mystérieusement. Il semblait trop sûr de lui pour que le brun ait envie de faire connaissance.

En rang d'oignons, comme de bons petits zombies, ils furent escortés jusqu'à la cafétéria. Aux vues du silence des autres prisonniers, Harry comprit que c'était un de ces moments où il ne fallait pas faire de vague, au risque de se voir privé de dîner. Et mon Dieu, après cette journée éreintante, il avait faim. Même l'ignoble bouillie grise qu'on lui jeta sur son plateau lui donna envie.

La cantine était dirigée par des prisonniers d'un autre bloc. Il fallait faire ses preuves pour se voir accorder ce boulot de confiance, parce qu'un meurtre à ce niveau était facile. Un peu de poison dans la nourriture, un coup de couteau à viande bien placé, un jet d'eau bouillante, et un cadavre de servi. On pouvait aussi réduire à la famine un ennemi très facilement.

C'était peut-être la plus grande salle de toute la prison. Ce réfectoire servait pour toutes les unités d'Azkaban. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de tables et de chaises, rondes, carrées, rectangulaires. Le coin cuisine s'opposait à une estrade de l'autre côté de la pièce, car cette salle servait aussi de réception pour tout événement important.

Harry s'assit, suivit d'un Ron plus bavard que jamais. Il commentait tout, et cela commençait à fatiguer le brun. Autant que ça le distrayait, d'ailleurs. La voix enjouée de son colocataire avait quelque chose de rassurant, de vivant, c'était pourquoi il ne lui avait pas encore demandé de se taire.

Les nouveaux étaient souvent l'attraction du jour. Harry ne supportait pas les regards qui coulaient sur lui, et balançait des œillades meurtrières, afin de s'imposer un peu. Lui et Ron étaient installés à l'écart, les groupes s'étant déjà formés. C'était comme arriver à l'école en cours d'année, et attendre que des anciens fassent ami-ami avec toi. Mais en prison, il fallait faire beaucoup plus attention au choix de ses copains.

« Eh les mecs, vous trouvez pas que ça sent la merde par ici ? »

Harry ne les avait pas vu arriver. D'un coup, il était entouré, et la tension dans l'air devint palpable. Harry releva doucement la tête, reposant ses couverts en plastique. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux. L'heure de la première démonstration de force était venue.

Ce n'était pas après lui qu'ils en avaient. Les regards dédaigneux étaient tournés vers Ron, qui se faisait tout petit. Harry observa les nouveaux arrivants, et ce fut sans surprise qu'il tomba sur le blond. De près, il était encore plus beau, et ses yeux étaient presque gris. Il était accompagné de deux gros tas, plus dégueulasse l'un que l'autre, ainsi qu'un grand métis au sourire faussement sympa. Une parfaite bande de con, en somme.

« Ce serait pas notre petit roukmout qui pue comme ça ? T'as l'odeur du puceau pas frais. C'est de la crasse que t'as sur la gueule ? »

Et les deux gros qui rigolaient aux éclats, comme si cette humiliation était la meilleure blague du monde. Ron devenait de plus en plus rouge, baissant la tête honteusement sans rien dire. Harry fulminait, il détestait qu'on s'en prenne à plus faible, surtout si c'était un ami. Enfin, un gars qu'il trouvait sympa quoi. Mais ça ne l'étonnait pas que Ron soit directement pris pour cible. Le jeune homme était superbe, et inoffensif. La parfaite victime, et surtout, le parfait type pour baiser.

Le métis, qui se trouvait être aussi beau que le blond (Harry s'étonna de voir autant de bels hommes d'un coup, mais après un vif regard circulaire, il s'avéra que c'étaient pratiquement les seuls), le métis donc, s'assit à côté de Ron et passa son bras autour de son épaule, dans un geste semblant réconfortant. Harry se méfiait, une gueule d'ange cachait souvent un connard bien pire.

« Dray, arrête de l'embêter le pauvre, il est tout mignon. susurra-t-il en caressant le dos de Ron.

\- Pourquoi, tu veux te le faire Blaise ? »

Ledit Blaise rigola, puis pinça assez fortement la mâchoire de Ron, lui tournant la tête vers lui pour le détailler minutieusement. Il coinça le bout de sa langue entre les lèvres, plissant les yeux et rapprochant son visage ravi de celui terrifié du roux. Il s'attarda sur ses lèvres, et persifla, un rictus mauvais collé au visage :

« Evidemment ! Regarde-le ! Il a une belle bouche de suceuse. J'ai besoin d'une _puttana_ dans son genre. »

Ron devenait blanc à présent, comme profondément choqué. Il n'osait pas bouger, sa tête emprisonnée dans la poigne du métis qui se foutait clairement de sa gueule. En fait, à y regarder de plus près, il semblait presque au bord des larmes.

Harry ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Il se releva d'un bond, faisant face aux fouteurs de merde. Il était énervé, fatigué, presque au bord de la rupture. Vraiment, il ne fallait pas le faire chier.

« Lâche-le. » ordonna-t-il durement.

Le métis, au lieu de lui obéir, lui lança un sourire provoquant tout en maintenant la mâchoire de Ron entre sa main, serrant plus fort. Il était loin d'avoir peur, il avait eu affaire à plus grand, plus dangereux.

« _Perché_ ? C'est ta copine ? Tu veux pas partager un peu ? »

D'un geste rapide, le métis lécha la bouche de Ron, puis gémit de satisfaction. Harry se pencha dangereusement vers Blaise, les lèvres serrées et les narines dilatées. Le brun s'approcha à quelques centimètres seulement de la face de l'autre, et planta sa fourchette contre la gorge de Blaise, l'enfonçant dangereusement. En rage, il gronda :

« Si tu le lâche pas tout de suite, je t'égorge. »

Le métis ricana mais obtempéra lorsqu'il sentit les piques de la fourchette pénétrer légèrement la peau fine de son cou. Il se releva doucement, rejoignant son acolyte blond, tandis qu'Harry rangeait son arme/couvert et se remettait à table, lançant un regard inquiet vers Ron qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il semblait comme en état de choc, et le brun se dit que la prison n'allait pas être facile pour lui. Enfin, s'il fallait qu'il le prenne sous son aile, pourquoi pas après tout. Quitte à passer sa vie dans ce trou, autant faire les choses bien.

Le beau connard blond s'approcha d'Harry et lui sourit, plutôt sympathique pour une fois. Il s'arrêta devant lui, et annonça :

« J'suis Drago. Voici Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle. Je dirige le clan le plus influent d'Azkaban. J'veux que tu nous rejoignes. »

Tout en parlant, il avait tendu la main à Harry, dans l'optique d'une bonne et franche poignée de main. Il ne faisait pas souvent d'offre comme celle-là. Harry lui rendit son sourire et lui répondit d'une voix froide, détonnant avec son air chaleureux :

« Va te faire foutre. Je veux pas m'associer avec des connards. Dégage de ma vue. »

Drago laissa lourdement tomber sa main contre la table, dans un claquement sinistre. Le refus de Harry avait été vu de tous les autres prisonniers, qui s'esclaffèrent en grand bruit. Visiblement, on ne disait pas souvent non à l'immense con. Bah, une première fois, c'était toujours un moment difficile à passer. Très difficile, à en croire le visage fermé de l'autre, qui fixait le brun avec tellement de rage qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux la promesse d'atroces souffrances futures.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Ron, il les aurait sûrement rejoints. Rien que pour le cul du blond. Mais Ron était un gars sympa, un peu chiant, et il voulait faire son bout de chemin avec lui. Et même à l'extérieur, il détestait déjà la méchanceté gratuite, ça n'allait pas changer à l'intérieur de cette prison.

Drago, qui serrait les dents tandis que tout le monde se moquait de lui et de l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir, se pencha vers Harry, et lui grogna :

« Tu sais pas ce que tu viens de déclencher, connard. Je vais te crever. Tu vas chialer comme une fiotte tellement je vais te pourrir la vie.

\- Je t'attends, mon chou ! »

Deuxième affront en cette voix suave et ce sourire dragueur. Drago ne pouvait supporter ça. C'était la première fois qu'on refusait de le rejoindre, la première fois qu'on se moquait de lui aussi ouvertement. Et tous les autres, ceux qu'il s'amusait à martyriser pour se distraire, s'en donnaient à cœur joie et riaient de lui. Il allait devoir donner une correction à pas mal de personne pour que tout le monde se souvienne de qui était le chef. Lui. Et il allait se faire un malin plaisir d'écraser ce connard de mes deux qui avait osé insinuer qu'il était une pédale.

« Je vais te détruire, sale tapette. » promit-il gravement.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il sortit du réfectoire, suivi par sa clique. Harry se détendit lorsqu'il les vit passer la porte, ne s'étant pas rendu compte de combien il s'était crispé. Il lança un regard inquiet au roux, mais ne le dérangea pas. S'il voulait en parler, il n'aurait qu'à le faire quand il en aurait envie. Déjà qu'il venait de lui sauver le cul.

Tout appétit envolé, il écarta son plateau et posa ses coudes sur la table. Il fallait qu'il observe les autres à présent, car son numéro de force avait été vu par tous. Et maintenant, il devait voir qui serait avec lui, et qui serait contre lui. Il n'était pas dupe, lorsque le beau blond avait parlé de ce qu'il avait déclenché, il s'agissait d'une guerre. Si Harry venait vraiment de provoquer le mec le plus influent d'Azkaban, alors il y aurait des représailles. Il fallait qu'il s'entoure en plus vite.

Plongé dans sa contemplation, il n'entendit pas venir les nouveaux arrivants qui s'installèrent à sa table, le faisant sursauter. Bordel, il fallait qu'il fasse plus attention à l'avenir, il ne devait pas se faire surprendre comme ça à chaque fois. Il se tourna lentement vers les deux prisonniers qui les avaient rejoints.

Tout d'abord, il y avait un grand noir, plutôt impressionnant. Il semblait blasé, comme s'il était en prison depuis longtemps déjà (il semblait pourtant ne pas avoir plus de 25 ans). A côté de lui, un garçon plus frêle, plus doux. Un visage totalement innocent, il paraissait trop pur pour ce trou à rat. D'ailleurs, il semblait à peine majeur. Le petit était châtain, et avait le même sourire que Ron, à ceci près que le sien arrivait jusque dans les yeux, qui pétillaient de malice. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin faisait là ?

« Hey man, j'suis Dean, et voici Seamus. se présenta le noir doucement.

\- Bonjour. souffla le petit, avec un accent irlandais très prononcé.

\- Vous voulez quoi ? »

Harry était agressif, il le savait, il le voulait. Il ne connaissait pas ces gars, même si le petit n'avait pas l'air dangereux pour un sous, et il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir de nouvelles emmerdes. Il s'était déjà fait un ennemi alors que ce n'était que sa première journée, il ne voulait plus qu'on le dérange.

Le noir -Dean- ne s'en familiarisa pas, et répondit, toujours avec un calme étrange compte tenu de l'endroit où ils étaient :

« J'veux faire connaissance. T'as renvoyé chier Malefoy, alors je pense qu'on peut s'associer.

\- Malefoy ? »

Harry se doutait que c'était le nom de famille du blond. Ce qui le gênait, c'est qu'il connaissait ce nom, il le connaissait bien même.

« Ouep, comme le juge Malefoy. C'est son fils. Personne comprend pourquoi il l'a pas fait sortir. Et depuis qu'il est là, cette crevure fait tout ce qu'il veut. T'es le premier à refuser son offre. Il va en faire une affaire perso, et tu vas avoir besoin d'aide. J'peux me joindre à toi. »

Harry réfléchit, se demandant si c'était une ruse ou non. Il ne voulait pas de traître dans son entourage. Mais une colère comme celle qu'il voyait dans les yeux du grand noir ne pouvait s'inventer. Et le petit mec à côté de lui, il semblait digne de confiance. Harry allait avoir besoin d'un clan pour aller contre le blond. Et ces deux-là étaient de parfaites premières recrues.

« C'est d'accord.

\- Par contre j'ai une condition. » annonça Dean.

Harry grogna. Ça aurait été étonnant. Il hocha tout de même la tête, se demandant ce que le noir pouvait bien vouloir.

« Seamus a 18 ans. expliqua Dean en pointant le petit gars à côté de lui. Il est libérable sur parole dans trois ans. Il faut que ça se passe bien pour lui. Aucuns problèmes, rien. J'veux qu'il s'en sorte, qu'il ait une belle vie loin d'ici.

\- Et donc ? demanda Harry, pas sûr de comprendre ce que l'autre voulait.

\- J'veux que tu le protèges. Coûte que coûte. Il doit rien lui arriver. Tu lui demanderas rien, ni tuer, ni tabasser. Ça marche ? »

Le petit gardait les yeux baissés alors qu'ils discutaient de son sort. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Dean demandait ça, même s'il était jeune, il n'était pas fragile pour autant. Il en avait marre que le noir le materne. Harry ressentit d'ailleurs cet énervement émaner du petit irlandais, et se dit que ça pourrait lui être bénéfique plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, il devait accepter le deal que lui proposait le noir, ou sinon, il aurait de nouveaux ennemis et personne pour l'épauler.

« J'ai une condition moi aussi. Je demande rien à Seamus, et en échange, je peux te demander de faire tout ce que je veux. Même planter un mec.

\- Ouep boss. »

Dean lui offrait l'opportunité d'avoir un homme de main. C'était parfait.

« C'est d'accord. »

Ils se serrèrent la main, scellant leur accord. Puis, Harry demanda :

« Ça fait combien de temps que t'es ici ?

\- Deux ans de prison, et encore 23 à tirer. Mais dans notre unité, depuis environ deux mois.

\- Notre unité ? »

Dean lança un regard circulaire, puis se pencha en avant. Il se lança dans une explication, la voix basse, sous l'oreille attentive d'Harry qui était avide d'en apprendre plus.

« L'unité de toi, moi, Malefoy et ses cons. C'est l'unité H. H pour Hogwart. C'est l'unité spéciale, dirigée par Greyback. »

A l'annonce de ce nom, Harry se tendit. Il s'était promit de ne pas se laisser approcher par ce vicieux, mais s'il était le chef du secteur, ça allait compromettre son plan. Il allait vraiment devoir faire attention.

« C'est un bloc genre expérimental. Dumby (c'est le surnom du directeur) a décidé de créer cet endroit spécial pour permettre une meilleure réhabilitation aux petits délinquants, en les faisant côtoyer des perpètes et des meurtriers pour pas qu'ils deviennent comme eux. Pour l'exemple, tu vois. Et les gars comme Seamus doivent apprendre de nos erreurs pour réussir leurs vies. C'est une idée à la con, parce que les petits délinquants deviennent souvent de vrais meurtriers et ils sortent jamais d'ici. »

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant bien le message sous-entendu : il faut protéger Seamus de cette mauvaise influence.

« Il y a qui dans notre putain d'unité ? »

Dean ricana, avant d'annoncer :

« Plein de beau monde. Les quatre mecs de tout à l'heure déjà. Malefoy, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle. Les deux gros sont cons comme leurs pieds, mais faut se méfier du rital. Il a l'air de suivre Malefoy, mais il est dangereux. Ensuite, -se tournant vers la droite et désignant une table- il y a Black et Lupin. Black est sympa. Par contre, Lupin, t'approche pas. On dit qu'il a bouffé ses parents. Littéralement, bouffé. C'est pour ça qu'il est ici. Et enfin, -désignant un grand homme qui sortait de la cafétéria- Rogue. Ce mec est un serpent, il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut sans se salir les mains. Un vrai connard. Il traîne avec Malefoy. Sinon, il y a toi et le rouquin...

\- Ron. rectifia rapidement Harry.

\- Ouai. Des autres nouveaux qui sont arrivés en même temps que vous, mais j'en sais pas plus. Et aussi, y'a Dubois et Jordan. Ils sont cool, ils te refilent toute la came que tu veux si t'as de quoi payer. Et Higgs, tu l'as pas vu parce qu'il est au trou. T'approche pas de lui, il traîne avec Malefoy et c'est un putain de psychopathe.

\- C'est tout ? demanda-t-il en observant le réfectoire empli de prisonniers, plus d'une centaine.

\- Non, mais c'est les plus importants. On est environ 30 dans l'unité H. C'est la plus petite. On peut se mélanger avec les autres secteurs, pendant les repas ou à la salle de sport. Sinon, c'est entre nous mon pote. Avant, on était tous dans d'autres unités, plus grandes. Malefoy dirigeait déjà pas mal de monde, et là, il dirige l'unité. »

Harry eut un petit sourire. Sa vie s'annonçait peut-être plus palpitante qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Lui qui craignait de pourrir dans son trou, condamné à l'ennui à perpétuité, se voyait affublé d'une mission dès son premier jour. Il allait détruire Drago Malefoy et prendre sa place. Peut-être le baiser aussi.

Il se tourna vers Ron, Dean et Seamus. Le noir lui souriait d'un air entendu, tandis que le petit picorait dans le plateau presque intouché de Ron. Il n'avait plus bougé depuis le départ du blond, et n'avait rien mangé ni rien dit. C'était une affaire à mettre au clair. Lui qui avait été si bavard au début.

Le temps du dîner étant terminé, ils furent escortés avec plus ou moins de violence jusqu'à leurs cellules. Celle de Dean et Seamus étaient juste à côté de la sienne.

« Extinction des feux ! » hurla la voix ignoble de la gardienne.

Un grand bruit, comme une sorte de claquement sec, et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent en même temps. Allongé sur son lit, Harry se permit de souffler, relâchant la pression qui allait à présent être constamment sur ses épaules, dans cet univers clos et étouffant. Sa première nuit en Enfer. Pour un peu, il en aurait chialé.

* * *

Drago Malefoy se réveillait de mauvaise humeur. La routine. Il se réveillait de mauvaise humeur, descendait lourdement de son lit et pissait. Le bruit réveillait Blaise Zabini, qui contrairement au blond, respirait la joie de vivre. Il était six heures du matin. C'était les lumières qui les réveillaient, puis les hurlements des gardiens. Une putain de fanfare qui rendait Drago maussade pour le reste de la matinée. Pas qu'il soit de meilleure humeur ensuite, mais il lui arrivait de rire durant l'après-midi.

Ses journées défilaient comme du papier musique, ordonnées, sans fausses notes, toujours pareilles. Elles se ressemblaient tant qu'il aurait voulu un calendrier pour se rappeler du nom du jour. Les prisonniers ne voyaient jamais l'extérieur. Ne ressentaient jamais la chaleur du soleil ou la morsure du vent frais. Ils n'avaient pas de week-end de repos, pas de putain de grasse matinée.

Le réveil s'effectuait tous les jours à six heures. Les lumières s'allumaient dans un bruit de claquement, puis la gardienne Parkinson leur hurlait de se lever de sa voix irritante comme craie sur tableau noir. La vie à Hogwart prenait vie doucement, sous les grognements et les menaces de morts de prisonniers mécontent d'être levés aux aurores. Ils s'habillaient sommairement, enfilaient souvent juste leurs slips, et attendaient quelques minutes que les matons ouvrent leurs cellules. Ensuite, il y avait le premier décompte des prisonniers, pour vérifier qu'aucun s'était fait planter pendant la nuit, ou, encore plus rare, s'était évadé. Drago était toujours dans un état vaseux à ce moment-là, entre le rêve et la réalité. Quelquefois, il en oubliait même qu'il était en prison.

Après que les gardes-chiourmes aient brayé tous les matricules, Blaise le traînait jusqu'à la douche commune. Ils avaient une heure pour se laver et sentir bon. La salle de douche avait des allures de vestiaire, en plus crade et beaucoup plus sécurisé. C'était un ensemble de cabines individuelles, sans rideau ni porte. L'eau qui y coulait était tiède pour les chanceux premiers, glaciale pour le reste. Ils entraient tous à la file indienne, leur bouteille de savon dans une main et leur brosse à dents dans l'autre.

Cet instant était craint par tous les petits nouveaux, immanquablement. La peur pour leur vertu les empêchait de se laver correctement. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, ils se rendaient compte qu'ils ne craignaient rien, tous étaient encore trop fatigués pour tenter quoique ce soit. Oh non, des douches, ils n'avaient pas vraiment à se méfier. Par contre, de tout autre recoin sombre de la prison, là oui. Seulement, les nouveaux baissaient leurs gardes après le passage des douches où ils étaient ressortis indemnes. Pauvre d'eux.

Drago adorait l'eau chaude, très chaude. A l'époque où il était libre, il ressortait souvent de son bain de luxe la peau rougie par la chaleur. Et il prenait toujours un temps fou à se préparer, à prendre soin de chaque parcelle de son corps. On pouvait dire que, depuis un an qu'il était en prison, ses habitudes avaient énormément changé. Pourtant, il se débrouillait pour avoir l'eau tiède, avant tout le monde. Mais ce n'était tout de même pas pareil, et puis vachement moins parfumé.

Lorsqu'il ressortait de sa douche, il avait l'esprit clair. Il rejoignait Blaise qui l'attendait devant les portes, et se dirigeait jusqu'au réfectoire, prendre l'ignoble bouillie du matin. Et ce matin-là n'échappa pas à la règle, à l'exception près qu'il était encore extrêmement fatigué. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, se tournant les méninges pour trouver un moyen de se venger de l'autre connard de brun et de tous ceux qui s'était foutu de sa gueule la veille au soir.

Il était le roi. Hogwart, c'était son quartier. Depuis quelques mois qu'il était ouvert, Drago avait réussi à y faire régner son ordre. Mais, hier soir, alors qu'il venait asseoir son pouvoir sur les nouveaux et recruter pour son clan, un petit con avait refusé son offre. Pire encore, il l'avait humilié, devant tous les prisonniers présents au self. Il fallait qu'il y remédie, qu'il trouve un moyen de le détruire, de l'écraser, de lui faire bouffer de la terre. Sans pour autant le tuer, il n'était pas un monstre tout de même. Et il avait déjà un avertissement comportement.

Drago s'assit en grand prince à sa table, celle le plus à gauche de la salle, et défia du regard tous ceux qui osaient le regarder. Il était d'une humeur massacrante ce matin. Et ceux qui le connaissaient bien baissèrent la tête devant lui, sachant qu'il lui était possible d'en tabasser un juste pour se défouler. Goyle, un de ses monstrueux gardes du corps (il fallait toujours quelqu'un de fort et d'idiot pour se protéger) lui posa son plateau de nourriture devant lui, et s'éloigna sans bruit. Drago Malefoy n'aimait pas le bruit.

« _Tranquillo_, mon ami. » s'exclama Blaise en enfournant une grande bouchée de ce qui semblait être du beurre de cacahuètes. Le métis avait remarqué que le blond en face de lui bouillonnait de rage sur sa chaise.

« Il va morfler, ce petit con. Je vais lui faire bouffer sa langue. » grogna le blond.

Drago fit un mouvement de menton pour désigner Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, qui venaient de pénétrer le réfectoire. Blaise tourna lui aussi sa tête vers les deux nouveaux. Le brun passait négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux tout en lançant un sourire suffisant autour de lui, comme en terrain conquis. A côté de lui, plus petit, le roux baissait la tête, l'air pas trop rassuré. Décidément, ce mignon petit timide donnait l'envie à Blaise de le bouffer tout cru.

« _Mio Dio_, il est trop bandant pour son propre bien.

\- Qui ? » s'inquiéta Drago.

Il connaissait les penchants de son "ami", qui aimait la chair fraîche. Plusieurs fois, il avait abusé, souvent très violemment, de jeunes prisonniers incapables de se défendre. En fait, Blaise avait été responsable de deux suicides depuis qu'il était arrivé en prison (c'est à dire environ un an). Il violait les nouveaux, qui ne le supportaient pas et mettaient fin à leurs jours. Le métis s'en foutait, il y avait toujours de nouvelles proies qui arrivaient, bien insouciantes.

Mais cette fois-ci, le brun était sa proie à lui. C'était lui, Drago Malefoy, qui allait s'occuper de le détruire. Peut-être que lorsqu'il en aurait fini, il le donnerait à Blaise pour qu'il se vide les couilles, mais pas avant.

Enfin, ça n'avait pas d'importance puisque l'italien le rassura tout de suite :

« Le rouquin à la gueule d'ange. J'veux le baiser putain.

\- Pas maintenant. ordonna le blond. Tu le baiseras, mais pas aujourd'hui. Avant, je dois trouver un moyen d'écraser l'autre.

\- Tu peux demander à Higgs de te refiler une de ses pilules, il sort du trou aujourd'hui. Il m'a dit que ses nouveaux petits bonbons te font tomber raide en un minute. »

Drago acquiesça, se grattant le menton. Un cacheton qu'on vend comme de la came, et l'instant d'après, il sera mort. C'était une possibilité, rapide et efficace. Mais bien moins amusante. Le brun promettait d'être un vrai problème, et surtout un défi de haute taille. Sa victoire n'en serait que plus grande s'il lui laissait le temps de prouver ce qu'il valait, le tuer maintenant ne lui apporterait aucune satisfaction. Il voulait se distraire.

Le blond sentit une présence à ses côtés, et se tendit immédiatement en serrant son ridicule couteau en plastique. Il souffla quand il se rendit compte que c'était Severus Rogue, un membre de son clan, lui aussi un vrai maître dans l'art de l'empoisonnement. Il était accompagné d'un jeune homme, aux cheveux châtain clair et possédant une énorme cicatrice lui barrant la joue droite. Il avait l'air d'un type de la _middle class_, qui avait eu une enfance difficile et qui avait tout fait pour ne rien montrer. Une petite frappe, qui se retrouvait en prison et qui ne voulait surtout pas montrer qu'il était profondément effrayé.

« Theodore Nott. se présenta-t-il sans sourire. J'suis là pour meurtre. J'suis dans la cellule de Rogue, j'veux vous rejoindre. »

Drago planta son regard gris glacial dans celui du nouveau, le fusillant sur place, et attendit. Le silence se fit autour d'eux, alors que Nott lui rendait son regard. Ils attendirent en se fixant, les yeux des autres membres du clan braqués sur eux, attendant eux aussi. Au bout d'une minute, Nott baissa la tête, vaincu. Il se prépara à l'humiliation qu'il allait subir, mais il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de ça, il entendit Malefoy annoncer :

« Bienvenue à toi, Nott. Severus t'expliquera comment marche mon clan. Mais fais attention : me défit plus jamais comme tu viens de le faire. Tu me dois obéissance et respect.

\- Tu te la joues trop mon pote. » se moqua une voix inconnue derrière Drago.

Le blond se retourna en se levant d'un geste vif, prêt à massacrer le con qui venait de se foutre de sa gueule. Tous les autres de son clan s'étaient levés aussi, pour le défendre et l'aider. On ne se moquait pas de Malefoy comme ça. Celui qui avait osé le faire allait être défiguré à la fin de la journée.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Au lieu de ça, Drago se coupa dans son élan quand il vit l'auteur de la phrase. Il desserra les poings et se figea. En voyant le blond complètement bloqué avec l'air ébahi, celui en face ricana :

« Eh ben Malefoy, on est devenu un homme ?

\- Putain de merde ! Marcus Flint ! Putain ! »

Il se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça brutalement, ledit Marcus répondant à son étreinte en s'esclaffant. Ils se serrèrent sous l'œil étonné des autres prisonniers, qui ne savaient plus comment réagir. Ils attendirent la fin de ce qui semblait être des retrouvailles, et Blaise se rassit pour finir son repas en souriant. Il aimait bien quand du nouveau monde arrivait. Il jeta un regard à Nott, la nouvelle recrue. Il était très beau, et aurait sûrement pu l'intéresser, mais il le trouva bien fade à côté de la pureté du roux. Bordel, il fallait qu'il le baise, et vite.

Drago et Marcus s'assirent côte à côte, faisant se décaler Crabbe (son autre gros protecteur), qui se retrouva donc debout, son plateau en main, un air idiot et totalement perdu sur le visage. Le blond ordonna que l'on aille chercher un plateau pour Flint, et s'exclama :

« Bordel, Marcus, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Il travaillait avec moi dehors. expliqua sommairement Drago à ses camarades qui ne comprenaient plus trop ce qui se passait.

\- Une bagarre qui a mal tourné. J'en ai tué un, ils m'ont coffré pour 25 ans. J'pourrais sortir dans 20. Et toi, pourquoi t'es toujours ici ? On pensait tous que ton père allait te sortir de là. Les gars t'attendent dehors.

\- Tu le connais, c'est un vrai con. Il veut pas que les gens le soupçonnent de favoritisme ou d'une connerie dans le genre si son propre fils va pas en prison alors qu'il le mérite. Ça serait moche pour sa carrière de juge. »

Marcus hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, tout en faisant une grimace. Le père Malefoy était un vrai connard. Ils se connaissaient depuis quelques années déjà avec Drago, eux deux travaillant dans plusieurs affaires plutôt glauques. Marcus était là le jour où le blond s'était fait attraper, il avait failli y passer aussi. Et puis là, une erreur de débutant, un coup de poing mal placé, et il était envoyé à la case prison. Avec lui et Drago en cage, il se demandait qui allait diriger dehors. Enfin, même si les gars foutaient la merde à l'extérieur, il n'en avait finalement rien à faire, il allait passer au moins 20 ans ici. Et il savait que le blond en avait pris pour 15. Mieux fallait s'inquiéter de l'intérieur, c'était là qu'allaient être leurs vies à présent.

Blaise, qui n'avait jeté qu'un léger coup d'œil au nouvel arrivant -même s'il avait pu remarquer qu'il avait les dents de traviole-, reporta son attention sur le roux. Celui-ci mangeait à l'opposé de lui dans la salle. Il semblait dégoûté par la nourriture, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se goinfrer, ce que le métis trouvait adorable.

« Je pourrais me le faire quand Dray ? » demanda-t-il brusquement, plus qu'impatient.

Le blond suivit le regard de l'italien, se demandant de qui il parlait, puis sourit mauvaisement. Il tourna la tête vers son acolyte de toujours qu'il venait de retrouver, et dit :

« Bon Marcus, tu reprends du service, j'ai un problème. Un petit con m'a fait chier hier, et il faut que je me venge.

\- Qui c'est ? » questionna le brun très intéressé.

Drago le lui montra du doigt, et Flint partit dans ses réflexions, sous l'œil amusé du blond. Ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps, quand ils organisaient des casses ensemble. Et il attendait impatiemment le plan de son ami, qui avait toujours été plus sadique que lui. Drago préférait la souffrance psychologique, tandis que Marcus avait un faible pour la bonne vieille torture physique. Tout ça mélangé aboutissait souvent à quelque chose de pas mal.

« Comment il s'appelle ?

\- J'sais pas. avoua le blond. J'sais pas qui c'est, ni ce qu'il a fait.

\- J'm'en occupe si tu me laisses une journée. proposa Marcus en se frottant les mains. Il avait hâte de repartir au travail.

\- T'as jusqu'à midi. Je veux tout savoir de lui et de ceux avec qui il traîne, de pourquoi il est là, ce qu'il aime et ce qu'il déteste. »

Ils se serrèrent la main fièrement. Les affaires reprenaient pour eux, ça allait être géant. Surtout que la prison, paradoxalement, et un terrain de jeu beaucoup plus libre que l'extérieur. Ils pouvaient même corrompre quelques matons qui fermeraient bien gentiment les yeux sur leurs activités. Finalement, cette journée s'annonçait bien meilleure qu'elle n'avait commencé, pensa Drago en finissant son eau.

Il sentit du mouvement à côté de lui et regarda Severus partir. Leur amitié tenait plus d'une collaboration cordiale qu'autre chose, mais il s'avérait être un précieux alliés lorsqu'il le fallait. Rogue était de quatre ans son aîné, et en prison depuis plus longtemps que lui, mais il l'avait tout de même rejoint, acceptant de travailler pour lui, bien qu'il ait exigé d'avoir une certaine liberté.

Drago se pencha sur la table, et se mit à chuchoter d'une voix autoritaire à tous ses soldats, qui s'étaient avancés eux aussi pour écouter les ordres :

« Marcus, tu trouves les infos. Démerde-toi comme tu peux, je sais que t'es rapide pour ça. Crabbe et Goyle, tabassez deux-trois mecs pour montrer à tout le monde que c'est encore moi qui fais la loi ici, et que ce qui s'est passé hier n'était rien. Blaise, tu touches pas au roukmout.

\- _Cazzo_ ! s'exclama l'italien mécontent.

\- Tu le touches pas Zabini, sinon je te refais la gueule. insista Drago. Tu attends Higgs, dès qu'il sort du trou tu lui dis de venir me voir. Nott -il se tourna vers le nouveau- tu restes dans le coin et tu fais profil bas. Je te donnerais une mission cet aprèm pour que tu me prouves ta loyauté. Te fais surtout pas remarquer. »

Tous acquiescèrent en même temps, et ils se levèrent d'un seul mouvement, sous l'œil fier de Drago. Il est content de ses hommes. La guerre allait pouvoir commencer, il n'avait plus qu'à prévenir Rogue.

Après le petit-déjeuner venait le travail. Les prisonniers devaient travailler, obligatoirement, c'était la loi. S'ils refusaient, ils pouvaient être envoyés au trou pendant plus d'un mois. C'était chiant, ça durait toute la matinée, mais il fallait le faire. Surtout que certains secteurs pouvaient permettre d'avoir du pouvoir sur les autres. Comme travailler aux cuisines par exemple, ou comme Drago, à la poste.

Les lettres avaient une réelle influence sur les prisonniers. Ils pouvaient tuer pour quelques mots de leur famille. Drago, ainsi que Blaise et Severus, dirigeaient la poste, la réception du courrier. Ils étaient chargés de vérifier qu'aucun colis suspect n'arrivait à la prison. Cela leur permettait de lire l'intégralité des lettres, et de découvrir pas mal de petit secret sur leurs compatriotes. Comme la fois où Severus avait intercepté le colis contenant une peluche, car celui qui devait la recevoir ne pouvait dormir sans. Rogue lui avait alors ordonné de couper l'index d'un de ses ennemis s'il voulait revoir sa peluche. Et ça avait fonctionné, si bien qu'une semaine plus tard, l'infirmerie accueillait un homme dont il manquait la main entière. Severus n'en avait pas tant demandé, mais il en fut plutôt heureux.

Drago rejoignit donc son secteur de boulot, qui se trouvait à l'extérieur du bloc H, près de l'entrée d'Azkaban. Il fut ravi de constater que le maudit brun n'avait pas été affecté avec lui. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté, et un bain de sang, surtout en ce moment, n'était pas acceptable.

Le procureur Fudge avait découvert que la prison engloutissait une grosse part de l'argent de l'État. Pour y remédier et supprimer les dépenses qu'il jugeait inutiles, il avait envoyé une de ses assistantes, Dolores Ombrage, pour travailler sur place en collaboration avec le directeur de la prison, Albus Dumbledore. Cette petite femme potelée faisait preuve d'une intransigeance souvent injuste à l'égard des prisonniers, qu'elle considérait comme des sous-merdes. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait décrété que les idiots de prisonniers n'avaient pas besoin de la télévision, l'installer coûtant trop chère pour les êtres ignobles qu'ils étaient. Aussi, s'il n'y avait ne serait-ce qu'une effusion de sang incontrôlée aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle s'entretenait avec le directeur pour de nouvelles mesures supprimant encore des droits aux détenus, ça serait la fin. Pour une question d'argent, elle serait capable de tous les mettre en isolement, avec un repas par jour et une douche par mois.

Le jeune Malefoy fut donc très heureux de ne pas voir le brun, ne sachant pas s'il aurait pu se contrôler. Il se posta sur sa chaise, et commença sa lecture de magazine. Drago ne se fatiguait pas à travailler, il s'était décidé superviseur. Il avait donc demandé à avoir une chaise en hauteur pour pouvoir observer le travail des autres, tout en feuilletant un vieux journal qui traînait là depuis pas mal de temps. Il était daté d'un an déjà. Les prisonniers n'avaient, en dehors des lettres, des visites et des coups de fils, pas de contact avec l'extérieur. Pour lui qui avant, adorait se renseigner sur la politique ou même plus banal, les sorties cinéma, le changement avait été rude. D'un point de vue psychologique, les prisonniers étaient maltraités par le gouvernement. Mais comme la majorité était aussi con que leurs pieds, ils ne le remarquaient pas.

La matinée passa avec une lenteur insupportable, lui qui attendait le midi (et le compte-rendu de Marcus) avec impatience. Ils s'étaient tout de même bien amusé lorsque Blaise avait intercepté le courrier destiné à Zacharias Smith, une belle lettre de rupture de la part de sa charmante femme. L'italien surtout avait bien ri, informant les autres que le petit Smith ne lui avait jamais dit que sa femme lui manquait quand il lui suçait la queue.

Après un rapide décompte (Drago détestait vraiment son putain de matricule), ils furent escortés jusqu'au réfectoire, où le blond rejoignit prestement sa table, tandis que Goyle allait lui chercher son plateau repas. Ce midi, ils avaient le droit à une part de gâteau au chocolat en dessert.

« Bordel, je déteste la couture ! » grogna Flint en s'asseyant sans grâce au côté de Drago, tout en suçant son doigt.

Il montra sa maigre blessure, qui ne saignait déjà plus, sous l'œil indifférent du blond qui balaya la nouvelle d'un geste de la main, signifiant qu'il s'en foutait. Il voulait savoir autre chose que les déboires insignifiants de son vieil ami. Il releva tout de même :

« T'étais à la couture ? Tu dois en savoir pas mal alors, y'a que des commères là-bas.

\- Ouai, j'en ai d'ailleurs pas mal appris sur ton pote, le rital. ricana Marcus en montrant Blaise du doigt, qui venait dans leur direction avec son éternel sourire.

\- Comme quoi ? »

Ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, mais il connaissait Flint. Il aimait faire attendre avant de déballer les choses vraiment importantes, et le brusquer ne faisait que retarder encore plus.

« Ton pote, c'est un putain de suceur de queue. Il a baisé presque tous les gars de l'unité H, et d'autres aussi. C'est un gros psychopathe, si le mec veut pas lui bouffer la queue, il le tabasse et l'oblige.

\- Il aime pas qu'on lui dise non. Drago haussa les épaules, il savait déjà tout ça.

\- Il en a envoyé une vingtaine à l'hôpital à cause de ça ! Merde Dray, il est pas net ton pote.

\- _Ciao amici_ ! s'exclama Blaise en s'asseyant en face du blond, son plateau rempli de plusieurs parts de gâteau, sûrement "emprunté" à d'autres prisonniers.

\- Marcus te trouve pas net.

\- Je le suis pas. répondit fièrement l'italien. Je suis même carrément fou. Mais t'es fou aussi Flint, sinon tu serais pas ici. »

Ce dernier lui sourit de toutes ses dents pourries, puis pencha la tête sur le côté pour observer le métis. Ce qu'il venait de dire était bien vrai, et il aimait bien les gens comme lui. Ça promettait d'être amusant. Peut-être qu'il pourrait même lui apprendre quelques trucs, car au cours de sa vie, à chaque fois qu'il avait torturé quelqu'un, il n'avait jamais abusé sexuellement. Pourtant, vu ce qu'il avait entendu, c'était une assez bonne méthode pour obtenir ce que l'on voulait et en prime, se vider les burnes.

Theodore arriva, suivit de Severus et des deux gros tas, et le silence se fit à table, alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers l'informateur du jour. Celui-ci fit une moue satisfaite, heureux d'être au centre de l'attention, et commença :

« Il s'appelle Harry Potter, il a 20 ans. Il supporte pas grand-chose. Il a expliqué qu'il détestait l'injustice, et qu'il a pas aimé que tu te foutes de la gueule de son pote. Mais j'en sais pas plus sur lui.

\- Pourquoi il est là ?

\- J'sais pas. Personne sait. Même les gardes-chiourmes en savent rien. Juste qu'il a pris perpète, et que le directeur leur a demandé de toujours le surveiller. »

Merde. Il n'était pas vraiment plus avancé. A part son nom et le fait qu'il ne supportait pas l'injustice, chose qui prônait ici à Azkaban, c'était un flou total. Il tapa rageusement son point contre la table. Putain, il détestait ce sentiment de ne rien savoir.

Blaise se lécha les lèvres et se pencha vers Marcus :

« Tu en sais plus sur le rouquin ?

\- Ouai. rigola Flint. C'est Ronald Weasley, mais il veut qu'on l'appelle Ron, et il déteste son nom de famille. Il a 20 ans aussi, et a pris pour minimum 30. On dirait un faible comme ça, mais en fait, il est là pour meurtre. Il a tabassé à mort trois de ses frères. Je sais pas pourquoi, je sais juste que sa sœur s'est faite coffrée en même temps que lui, pour complicité de meurtre. Il lui reste ses parents et deux de ses frères à l'extérieur.

\- _Il mio puttana è un uomo_, miam... ronronna Blaise en lançant un regard affamé en direction du roux, qui le vit et frissonna de peur.

\- Contrôle-toi Zabini. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par le comportement du métis. Le plus souvent, cela l'amusait, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait faire une fixette sur quelqu'un, qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs insignifiant, et ça l'énervait. Même si ça allait sûrement se révéler utile pour son plan, qu'il commençait déjà à créer.

« Ensuite, y'a Dean Thomas, mais tu le connais déjà. continua Marcus. Il est là depuis deux ans, pour meurtre. Il a pris sous son aile Seamus Finnigan, un petit irlandais à peine majeur. Une proie facile, il est là pour trafic de drogue dans son lycée. Il a pris minimum trois ans, et depuis un mois était dans le centre de détention pour mineur jusqu'à hier. Ils l'ont foutu là parce qu'il est majeur depuis moins d'une semaine.

\- C'est lequel ? » demanda Drago.

Marcus lui montra un petit bonhomme du doigt, et il entendit Blaise siffler. Il fallait le reconnaître, le jeune irlandais était vraiment bandant. Il avait encore une bouille enfantine, mais un corps de jeune homme alléchant. Et un sourire éclatant, qui donna presque immédiatement envie à Drago de le tabasser. Le blond remarqua aussi qu'à côté de Finnigan, mangeait deux gars qu'il connaissait.

« Donc Jordan et Dubois les ont rejoints aussi, merde. Pour la came, va falloir trouver d'autre fournisseur. Faut vraiment que Higgs arrête de faire des conneries, y'a que lui qui a assez de contact à l'extérieur. maugréa Drago. D'ailleurs Blaise, il est où ?

\- _Tranquillo_ ! calma le métis. Il sort tout à l'heure, après les visites. »

Drago acquiesça et finit son repas. Puis, il informa :

« J'veux que vous restiez pas loin cette aprèm. Surveillez le bloc, j'veux pas de problème. Je vais avec Flint pour qu'on réfléchisse à un plan. Réunion après les visites dans ma cellule. Et bordel Blaise, trouve Higgs. »

* * *

Vers 17h30, tous les hommes de Drago se trouvaient de sa cellule, attendant ses ordres. Crabbe et Goyle surveillaient l'entrée. Il y avait Marcus, qui se tenait assis à côté de lui dans le lit du haut, Blaise, allongé sur son propre lit en bas. Nott se tenait un peu en retrait de Severus, essayant de paraître confiant. C'était tout de même une première pour lui, qui était arrivé hier. Et enfin, adossé nonchalamment aux barreaux, Terence Higgs.

A le voir, on aurait dit un fou. Et il l'était. Il avait les cheveux roux, avec les pointes teintes en vert, la peau extrêmement blanche recouverte de tache de son. Il avait aussi de grands yeux rieurs, d'un noir profond, et pour finir un sourire encore plus énorme que celui de Blaise. Mais si le sourire du métis était moqueur, dragueur et dangereux, celui de Higgs ne semblait pas naturel. C'était tout en dent, mauvais, sans aucune joie, lui donnant un sérieux air de psychopathe. En fait, pour tout dire, il était sûrement le pire d'entre eux. Et pourtant, il n'était condamné que pour un simple trafic de drogue, aggravé cependant, qui lui valait encore un an de prison minimum.

Drago soupira tandis que Marcus demandait le silence. Puis il expliqua d'une voix :

« Nous avons un plan pour se venger de Potter et le détruire. Nott, tu vas enfin pouvoir faire tes preuves. »

Theodore avança vers Drago et écouta, prenant bien compte de ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

« Potter déteste l'injustice et la méchanceté gratuite, on va lui en donner. Il s'attend à ce qu'on attaque lui ou le roukmout, alors on va les laisser tranquille. Personne y touche. Blaise, je veux que tu tournes toujours autour de Weasley, tu le harcèles. Mais tu le touches pas. Tu attends ton tour, je te jure que tu pourras le baiser bientôt.

\- Ok ! Ça va être amusant. rigola Blaise, tout content de pouvoir se rapprocher de sa proie.

\- On va s'attaquer à l'irlandais. Sa gueule d'ange me revient pas. C'est un jeune qui a rien fait, y'a pas pire comme injustice. Potter va péter un câble, et là, ça deviendra intéressant. Mais faut pouvoir l'approcher, parce qu'il y a toujours ce putain de Thomas qui reste avec lui et qui le protège. Donc Higgs, j'veux que tu me trouves un truc pour foutre Thomas dans les vapes.

\- Pour le tuer ? demanda Terence en écarquillant les yeux de joie.

\- Non, juste l'assommer, le temps qu'on s'occupe de Finnigan.

\- Oh. murmura Higgs, visiblement très déçu, en baissant la tête. D'accord, j'peux t'en avoir dans une semaine.

\- Parfait. »

Le blond se tourna alors vers Nott, et lui expliqua d'une voix autoritaire :

« C'est toi qui vas t'occuper de Finnigan. Dans une semaine, dès qu'on aura la came pour Thomas.

\- Je devrais faire quoi ? » Il essayait de ne pas montrer son appréhension.

Drago et Marcus échangèrent un regard entendu en se souriant, puis le blond dit :

« Tu prendras Crabbe avec toi, pour qu'il t'aide.

\- Faudra que tu emmènes l'irlandais dans un coin sans personne, et que tu fasses gaffe. continua Marcus. Faut pas qu'il crie, faut pas qu'il se sauve.

\- J'veux que tu le tabasses. fini Drago. J'veux que tu le tabasses, et ensuite, j'veux que tu le baises. Tu vas le détruire, ce pauvre p'tit gars de 18 ans. Ça sera la pire injustice que le Potter n'aura jamais vue. C'est bon pour toi ? »

Il se tourna vers Nott, qui avait ouvert la bouche de surprise. Il était choqué par ce qu'il devait faire. Le blond lui demandait vraiment de... ? Voyant l'air amusé de Malefoy, il comprit qu'il était sérieux, et aussi qu'il ne l'en croyait pas capable. Nott releva alors fièrement la tête, et annonça, se voulant aussi arrogant que le blond :

« C'est bon pour moi. J'peux même vous dire qu'il aimera ça. »

Drago lui lança un sourire radieux et ils se serrèrent la main. Les troupes se dissipèrent, chacun retournant à leurs occupations, qui se résumaient à la salle de sport ou aux jeux de cartes. Le jeune Malefoy sorti de sa cellule et s'appuya des deux mains sur la balustrade. Les cellules étant au premier étage, il pouvait voir les prisonniers en bas, qui passaient leur temps libre dans la salle télé, dépourvue de télévision (merci Ombrage). Il sentit Marcus se placer à sa droite et Blaise à sa gauche. Tout en fixant Potter et sa bande, assis autour d'une table et jouant gentiment à la belote, il ricana. Puis, il proclama :

« La guerre est déclarée. »

* * *

Traduction :

Italien - Français :

_Puttana :_ Pute

_Perché_ : Pourquoi

_Tranquillo :_ Calme

_Mio Dio :_ Mon Dieu

_Cazzo :_ Putain

_Ciao amici :_ Salut les amis

_Il mio puttana è un uomo :_ Ma pute est un homme

* * *

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu. De mon côté, je suis très contente d'avoir retrouvé des anciennes lectrices. Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé les reviews, ça me booste énormément. D'ailleurs pour les silencieux, n'hésitez pas, un petit mot fait toujours plaisir ! **

**ICI CE N'EST PAS UNE PLATEFORME INTERRACTIVE POUR RIEN !**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Théodore Nott, matricule 99N432. Condamné pour meurtre au 1er degré.

Sentence : 30 ans de prison, libérable sur parole dans 20 ans.

* * *

Ça puait le zinc. Le zinc et la rouille. Mais attention, c'était de la rouille propre ! Fallait pas que les prisonniers puissent se plaindre du manque d'hygiène. La prison pourrissait, mais avec élégance. Harry n'était là que depuis une semaine, et déjà, il sentait ses muscles s'atrophier à cause de l'air ambiant. Et savoir qu'il allait passer sa vie ici, ça le rendait fou. Fou, et peut-être un peu dépressif, s'il y pensait trop avant de s'endormir. Fallait mieux pas réfléchir en prison. Puis, il rigolait en se disant qu'avec de la chance, il se ferait planter dans quelques années, voire quelques mois. De la chance, merde ! Il devenait pathétique.

Harry se réveilla, il était six heures du matin. La première fois, il ne l'avait pas supporté, lui qui dehors ne se levait souvent pas avant midi. Mais lorsqu'il avait entendu le maton Greyback proposer de l'aider à se réveiller, il avait bondi sur ses deux jambes et courut en dehors de sa cellule pour le décompte. Puis les douches, où il avait dû accompagner un Ron mort de trouille à l'idée de recroiser Zabini.

Après le fameux dîner de leur premier soir, Ron était resté silencieux jusqu'au couché. Malgré ses nombreuses interrogations, Harry ne l'avait pas dérangé. Ça ne le concernait pas. Le lendemain matin, Ron lui avait juste dit qu'il était désolé de son comportement, puis lorsque le brun avait lâché son "pourquoi" qu'il retenait depuis la veille, le rouquin lui avait simplement répondu que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Harry aurait pu le frapper à ce moment-là, agacé de cette réponse constante.

Il ne s'était rien passé dans les douches ce jour-là, ni les autres d'ailleurs. Quoique, peut-être des regards trop appuyés de la part du rital, ainsi que des allusions lancées à chaque fois qu'il passait à proximité. Des atrocités, des promesses lubriques qui sortaient de la bouche de Zabini lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur Ron, et ensuite il se léchait les lèvres d'anticipation. Ron avait frissonné chaque fois, et il avait pu apercevoir le sourire du métis s'agrandir alors qu'il voyait la frayeur dans les beaux yeux bleus de Ron. Harry avait essayé de l'aider, mais il n'était pas doué pour ça. Il en avait parler à Dean Thomas, et ils avaient décidé d'étendre leur protection sur Ron, ainsi aucun mal ne lui serait fait.

Cette première semaine à l'Unité Hogwart donc, passa avec une lenteur insupportable. Et tous les matins, immanquablement, il se réveillait dans son petit lit en hauteur, sur un matelas puant et rigide. Il entendait les derniers ronflements de Ron avant que les lumières ne s'allument et que les cris des gardiens envahissent l'Unité.

La cellule en face de la sienne donnait sur celle de Malefoy et Zabini. Ron n'avait pas osé se changer pour enfiler son vêtement de nuit la première fois, sentant le regard sadique du rital sur lui. Maintenant, il se cachait autant qu'il le pouvait pour se dévêtir, ou le plus souvent attendait que l'autre soit couché. Harry trouvait ça idiot, mais attendrissant. Il se doutait bien que sans lui, le roux serait déjà passé à la casserole.

Harry observait lui aussi. Il guettait le blond, et son nouvel ami. Il avait appris par Thomas que ce dernier se nommait Marcus Flint et qu'il était un ami du dehors de Malefoy. Il avait aussi vu de loin une petite réunion qu'avait tenu le clan du blond dans sa cellule, et avait compté huit membres. Ce n'était absolument pas bon pour lui, car il se retrouvait en infériorité numérique.

Son clan, car il en avait un, était constitué de six membres. Il y avait lui et Ron, ainsi que Dean et Seamus. Le grand noir y avait ajouté Lee Jordan et Olivier Dubois, deux camés plutôt sympathiques. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient là, pour tout dire il s'en foutait, mais ces deux-là lui étaient utiles. Ils apportaient un handicap à Malefoy, qui n'avait à présent plus que Terence Higgs pour le fournir en drogue, s'il avait bien compris ce que Dean lui avait expliqué.

Harry avait rencontré Higgs en le bousculant sans faire exprès. Le psychopathe (on ne pouvait décemment le nommer autrement) faisait une tête de plus que lui. Ses cheveux roux aux pointes vertes pointaient vers le haut, et ses yeux... Il avait des yeux si noirs, si obscures, que le brun avait dû réprimer un frisson d'effroi. Pourtant, il n'avait que très rarement peur, mais là... Le regard sombre de Higgs lui avait donné envie de se terrer dans un coin pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. C'était un fou, il était dangereux. Trop dangereux pour lui. Harry avait alors marmonné des excuses pour lui être rentré dedans, puis, au pas de course, s'était éloigné de l'autre, sans voir son sourire malveillant. Harry eut du mal à s'endormir ce soir-là, ayant l'étrange impression d'avoir rencontré le Diable.

« Fait chier, merde ! Putain de machine à la con ! »

Harry revint au présent. Il ne savait pas quel jour on était, mais ça faisait une semaine qu'il était ici. Il se tourna vers celui qui venait de jurer, et tomba sur Cédric Diggory, qui pestait contre la machine à laver. Il se trouvait présentement trempé, les bras ballant, rouge de colère.

Il ne connaissait pas bien Diggory, mais pour le peu qu'il lui avait parlé, il le trouvait sympa. Il avait l'air un peu trop propre pour l'endroit, mais il pourrait être une bonne recrue. Comme ils travaillaient tous deux à la laverie, Harry avait tenté plusieurs fois une approche pour lui proposer de le rejoindre, mais le châtain était hésitant. Il était en prison depuis quelques temps déjà, connaissait Malefoy, et ne voulait pas spécialement se retrouver contre lui. Mais Harry sentait qu'il était sur le point de craquer.

« Espèce de con ! Tu m'as mouillé, merde ! » grogna l'homme à côté de Diggory.

Lui, c'était Sirius Black. Harry ne le connaissait pas, ne lui avait même jamais parlé, mais il en avait déjà entendu pas mal sur lui. Il était en prison depuis six ans déjà, pour incendie volontaire et meurtre au 1er degré. Les obscures raisons de cet acte lui restaient inconnues, mais il savait tout de même que Black était fou. Comme eux tous, d'ailleurs. Il riait dans son sommeil. La première nuit, lorsqu'il avait entendu ce rire hystérique, il s'était réveillé en sursaut, croyant à un cauchemar. Mais le rire avait continué encore quelques minutes, avant que plusieurs "Ta gueule !" résonnent de la part de la quasi-totalité des prisonniers. Le rire, qui ressemblait plus à un cri dément, s'était étouffé et ils avaient pu repartir à leur sommeil. Harry avait été étonné que ça ne réveille pas Ron, mais celui-ci lui avait confié avoir été élevé dans une maison très bruyante. Ils n'avaient pas réentendu ce rire de la semaine.

« J'suis désolé ok ?! Elle a explosé ou je sais pas quoi...

\- Va chercher un garde-chiourme alors ! Putain, on se les caille ici ! » maugréa Sirius en se frottant énergiquement les bras.

Il fallait le reconnaître, il ne faisait pas chaud. Les restrictions budgétaires avaient fait que le chauffage était baissé dans toute la prison, et pour un mois de novembre, il faisait très froid dehors. Non pas qu'ils en étaient au point de se plaindre. Seulement là, avec ses vêtements trempés, Black devait bien ressentir la morsure du froid.

« Prends ça. »

Harry lui tendit des vêtements propres, et Black lui fit une grimace, qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire. Harry se tourna ensuite vers Ron. Ils avaient eu de la chance de pouvoir travailler tous les deux, et surtout qu'aucun membres du clan Malefoy n'aient été affecté à la laverie. C'était plutôt tranquille comme job, et pas vraiment fatiguant. Excepté quand, comme maintenant, une des machines cassaient et que toute l'eau du tambour leur était envoyée à la figure.

Diggory revint avec un gardien, qui examina sommairement la machine, avant de décréter :

« Bon, j'y connais rien en mécano moi. T'façon, il est midi, c'est l'heure de bouffer. Mettez-vous dehors, j'vais vous compter, et après 98D334 tu viens avec moi chez le directeur pour lui expliquer comment t'as cassé la machine.

\- Je l'ai pas cassé ! contra férocement le beau châtain.

\- Ferme-la, si tu veux pas aller au trou. » menaça le gardien en agitant sa matraque devant lui.

Diggory marmonna mais ne répliqua pas. Il ne voulait pas aller au trou, et surtout pas aussi injustement. Il se mit en rang avec les autres, et suivit le gardien quand celui-ci lui ordonna, bouillonnant de rage de se faire accuser à tort. Tout allait lui retomber dessus, alors que les machines étaient aussi vieilles que Dumby et tombaient toutes seules en rade.

Harry le regarda partir, les sourcils fronçés. Il était énervé lui aussi. Le gardien n'avait pas le droit de dire ça. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il était en prison, l'injustice était présente à chaque foutu coin de cet endroit. En revanche, il pouvait s'en servir, pour convaincre une bonne fois pour toute Cédric Diggory de rejoindre son clan, en lui promettant une entière protection, par exemple, ou encore une possibilité de vengeance sur ce gardien qui avait vraiment l'air con.

Après le rapide décompte, ils partirent donc en direction du réfectoire. Harry observait Black du coin de l'œil. Il semblait ne pas avoir plus de la trentaine, mais son front était déjà ridé, ainsi que le coin de ses yeux. Il avait les joues creuses, les cheveux longs qui lui tombaient aux épaules. Il devait être en prison depuis pas mal de temps déjà, car il semblait profondément abîmé, et pourtant, il gardait une démarche princière qu'il devait déjà avoir à l'extérieur. Son port altier, ses mouvements calculés, lui rappelaient la façon de se tenir qu'avait Malefoy. Ils devaient venir de familles bourgeoises. Enfin, pour le blond, il connaissait déjà la réponse, puisqu'il savait que son putain de père, le juge qui l'avait fait condamné, avait une tête d'aristo.

La salle était bondée, et après avoir rapidement pris son plateau-repas en évitant au maximum les bousculades (tout était raison de bagarre ici), il s'assit à sa table. Il s'en était déjà attribuée une, se trouvant le plus à droite, à l'opposé de celle de Malefoy. Il y rejoint Dean et Seamus. Ceux-ci travaillaient à la couture, et si Thomas ne disait rien, Finnigan passait son temps à râler. Il détestait la couture, il était trop jeune pour savoir en faire. Et de toute façon, sa mère n'avait jamais été en état de lui apprendre.

« J'ai trop mal aux mains, je pourrais pas y aller demain Dean ! se plaignait Seamus en montrant ses doigts couverts de pansements à son compagnon de cellule, qui levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Grandis un peu Seamus. T'as pas le choix, t'y vas et c'est tout.

\- Mais c'est trop dur ! Ils nous faisaient pas travailler au centre ! »

Seamus Finnigan n'avait 18 ans que depuis deux semaines à présent. Il s'était fait coffrer alors qu'il n'avait encore que 17 ans et qu'il était en dernière année de lycée. Il revendait depuis quelques mois déjà de la came aux autres élèves, lorsqu'il avait été attrapé. Une erreur toute con, de vendre de la drogue à un fils de flic. Il avait pris pour trois ans minimum. Étant encore mineur mais ne bénéficiant plus de "l'excuse atténuante de minorité", il a été jugé comme un adulte mais avait tout de même été envoyé dans un EPM (Établissement Pénitentiaire pour Mineur), en attendant qu'il rejoigne une véritable prison. Il y avait vécu un mois, et s'il avait trouvé ça dur, ce n'était rien comparé à Azkaban. Ici, tout était strict. Les repas, les horaires, les vêtements, les biens, et même les mots. Aucun écart n'était accepté. Pour une putain d'histoire de drogue, Seamus regrettait vraiment. Il était le plus jeune de toute la prison, la proie la plus facile. S'il n'y avait pas eu Dean, il ne savait pas s'il serait encore en vie.

« Ça me fait chier. J'en ai marre d'être ici. Demain, je vais pas bosser. décida Finnigan d'une voix boudeuse.

\- Si tu fais ça, tu vas au trou. Et crois-moi, tu veux pas y aller.

\- Tu y es déjà allé toi ? demanda l'irlandais en tournant la tête vers Dean, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ouep. »

Le grand noir salua Harry d'un mouvement de tête et continua de manger, comme si de rien était. Comme s'il ne remarquait pas Seamus et Ron complètement pendus à ses lèvres, avides de son histoire. Ils voulaient savoir pourquoi Dean Thomas, qui paraissait si calme, était allé dans le pire endroit de la prison.

Harry partagea un petit sourire avec le noir. Lui aussi voulait savoir bien sûr, mais il n'allait pas s'abaisser à poser des questions. Et l'engouement de l'irlandais et du rouquin était drôle à voir. Ils étaient les deux seuls à paraître encore innocents dans cette maudite prison. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il avait accepté de les protéger, pour essayer de préserver un maximum leurs innocences. Parce qu'ils étaient encore comme des enfants, les deux enfants de l'Unité H, et que tous les monstres leurs tournaient autour, pour les salir, pour les bafouer. Pour leur voler ce qu'eux deux seulement avaient réussi à garder, même dans un endroit pareil.

Après un silence tendu, Dean esquissa un rictus honteux. Il devait dire pourquoi il avait été en isolement, et cela signifiait parler de son passé, duquel il n'était pas vraiment fier. Il soupira, et expliqua :

« J'venais d'arriver à Azkaban. J'avais 20 ans, j'étais encore un p'tit con de noir et j'pensais que je valais mieux que les connards de blancs. J'suis entré dans le gang des Blacks, normal, et on cassait du facho dès qu'on pouvait. Un jour, quelques-uns ont commencé à me chauffer, et j'leurs suis rentré dedans. J'ai passé une semaine au trou parce que j'en avais envoyé un à l'hôpital. Une putain de semaine dans une cellule sans fenêtre, sans lumière, avec un putain de repas par jour. Et bordel, un seau, un putain de seau pour chier et pisser. J'croyais être tombé en enfer.

\- Et maintenant, tu penses quoi ? demanda Harry, même s'il voyait bien que toute once de racisme semblait avoir quitté l'esprit de Dean.

\- J'pense que c'est des conneries. Ici, on est tous pareils, blanc et noir, juif et rital. Et de toute façon, y'a plus de gang. Quand Malefoy est arrivé, il a fait planter notre boss pour pas avoir de concurrence.

\- Mais quel connard. » grogna Seamus.

Harry confirma en hochant la tête, et chercha le blond dans la salle. Il croisa les yeux de Malefoy, et ils se fusillèrent du regard. Puis, il vit le blond faire un signe de tête dans leur direction à son ami rital, qui tourna la tête vers eux et regarda Ron en se léchant les lèvres.

« Zabini tourne trop autour de Ron. Malefoy prépare quelque chose. annonça Harry gravement.

\- Ouai, j'ai vu. Faut vraiment se méfier du rital. C'est un putain de violeur.

\- Sérieusement ? Il... Il viole des gens ? Vraiment ? balbutia Ron en devenant blanc.

\- Quoi, tu pensais qu'il te faisait juste des compliments pour te faire plaisir ? se moqua Dean. C'est pas un putain d'enfant de chœur. Il veut ton cul, ce connard. Et il va tout faire pour l'avoir.

\- Mais... Les gardiens le surveillent pas ? demanda Seamus, affolé lui aussi.

\- Merde, réveille-toi ! grogna le noir. Les gardes-chiourmes sont des vendus, tu leur donnes du blés et ils ferment les yeux sur tout. »

Harry se pencha vers ses amis, leur demandant implicitement de l'écouter. Il avait des suspicions sur les intentions de Malefoy et sa bande, et il voulait leur faire part de son plan pour se protéger. Avant de passer à l'offensive, et de l'écraser une bonne fois pour toute. Parce que sa tête blonde de con mégalo, il ne la supportait plus. Elle l'obsédait.

« J'crois savoir ce qu'il veut. Nous faire peur, avant de s'attaquer à l'un de nous pour nous affaiblir. C'est pas con.

\- Tu penses à qui ? marmonna Dean en se rapprochant instinctivement de Seamus en un geste protecteur.

\- Ron. Il va laisser le rital s'occuper de Ron. Malefoy est vicieux, il s'attaquera pas à toi ou moi, s'qu'il veut c'est me faire mal. Et Ron, on le protège, il sait que ça va me faire vraiment chier s'il s'attaque à lui.

\- Donc on le lâche pas. Ron, tu fais gaffe à tes arrières, et surtout tu restes jamais trop près de Zabini. » lui ordonna le noir avec sérieux.

Le roux acquiesça, la mine de plus en plus blanche. Depuis qu'il était à Hogwart, il était toujours sur ses gardes, encore plus qu'à l'extérieur. Il savait qu'il était faible, et donc une cible facile et alléchante. Harry lui avait promis sa protection, mais il n'était tout de même pas à l'abri. Il regarda encore une fois en direction du métis, et remarqua que celui-ci l'observait. Il ne voulait pas être sa nouvelle cible.

Le regard de Ron fut soudain happé en direction de la porte d'entrée de la salle. Cédric Diggory arrivait dans leur direction, l'air profondément énervé. Il lui fit un signe de la main, l'invitant à s'asseoir à leur table.

Ron s'entendait bien avec Diggory. Il le trouvait sympathique, même si le châtain avant tendance à être un peu trop tactile avec lui. Travaillant tous deux à la laverie, ils avaient appris à se connaître, et Harry comptait là-dessus pour persuader Diggory de les rejoindre.

Cédric s'assit donc à côté de Ron, et engagea la conversation en grognant :

« Putain ! Je suis privé de visite pendant une semaine à cause de cette machine à laver de merde !

\- Ils t'ont pas envoyé au trou ? » s'étonna Ron.

Il avait d'ailleurs de quoi s'étonner. En une semaine, il avait largement pu constater que l'injustice était partout à Azkaban, et surtout venant de la part des gardiens, car contrairement à Seamus, Ron les savait d'aucune aide. Ils n'avaient aucune pitié envers les détenus, et il avait été témoin de sanctions totalement injustifiées. Les matons considéraient les prisonniers comme des sous-merdes, et les écrasaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient, pour affirmer leur supériorité.

« Non. Ce connard de garde-chiourme voulait, mais Dumby a dit que c'était pas nécessaire. Que c'était pas vraiment ma faute. Putain, j'y peux rien si tout déconne dans cette prison ! Pas de visite, je vais faire comment moi ? Ma copine devait venir me voir demain ! s'énerva Diggory en frappant son poing sur la table.

\- T'as une copine ? s'exclama Seamus.

\- Ouai. Elle s'appelle Cho. C'est une meuf géniale.

\- Je pensais pas que t'avais une copine.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que parce que j'suis en prison, j'suis devenu une tapette ? ricana Cédric. Eh ben non, j'ai pas envie de me faire enculer. Même si le p'tit Weasley est super mignon. »

Il posa sensuellement sa main sur l'épaule du rouquin en disant ça, et éclata de rire lorsque celui-ci devint rouge pivoine. Diggory déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ron, le faisant rougir encore plus, puis se moqua gentiment de lui avec les autres.

Harry se leva, et se dirigea vers la grande salle, suivi de son clan. Ils s'installèrent à une table de la salle TV, Jordan et Dubois s'éloignant d'eux pour aller se fumer un joint discrètement. Harry sortit une cigarette de son pantalon de prisonnier, et l'alluma. Les règles concernant les clopes n'étaient pas claires à l'Unité Hogwart. Dans les autres Unités, les détenus avaient le droit à une sortie par jour dans la cour extérieur, et pouvait fumer à ce moment seulement. Mais à l'Unité H, ils n'avaient aucune possibilité d'aller dehors. Ils passaient leur journée enfermés. Bien sûr, ils avaient des services en plus, comme l'école ou l'accès totalement libre à leurs cellules, mais ils n'avaient pas d'heure précise pour fumer. La cigarette n'étant pourtant pas interdite, les prisonniers fumaient quand ils voulaient, où ils voulaient. Et les matons ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire, ni quand les réprimander.

Dean sortit son jeu de carte et en distribua. Il y avait autour de la table Harry, Ron, Cédric, Seamus, et lui-même. Ils se lancèrent dans une partie de Poker, misant sur des paris plutôt que sur leurs biens, car en tant que prisonniers, ils ne possédaient plus grand chose. Harry sourit, il adorait le Poker.

Ce qu'il préférait dans ce jeu, c'était le bluff. Être un tel mur que personne ne savait vraiment à quoi il pensait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir joué au Poker durant toute sa vie, à cacher ses émotions et à rester un gars froid, distant, impénétrable. Il avait dû devenir ce mec-là dans la famille où il avait grandi. Des putains de monstres, qu'il aurait bien massacré. Il ne leur avait rien fait, il s'était seulement contenter de fuir à sa majorité, laissant les Dursley à leur vie merdique.

« Bordel Ron, t'aurais pu faire un truc de malade là !

\- Regarde pas mon jeu ! »

Harry sortit de ses pensées pour tourner la tête vers Ron et Cédric, qui se chamaillaient gentiment. C'était le brun qui avait appris à Ron à jouer au Poker, mais il avait encore du mal. Ce qui énervait prodigieusement Diggory, qui était presque aussi doué que Potter à ce jeu. D'ailleurs, le beau châtain avait rapproché sa chaise de celle du roux, et disait :

« T'es une merde au Poker mon pote ! Je vais t'aider, tu me fais pitié !

\- J'veux pas de ton aide, sale con ! »

Diggory frappa gentiment sur la tête de Ron, puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux et rigolant, tandis que le roux boudait. Il avait jeté ses cartes d'un geste brusque, refusant à présent de jouer. De toute façon, il avait décrété qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

Soudain, Ron se senti tirer en arrière. Il fut projeté au sol quelques mètres plus loin de l'endroit où il était quelques secondes plus tôt. Le choc l'étourdit, et il se releva difficilement. Sa tête avait cogné le sol dans un bruit sourd, et il ne comprenait plus trop ce qu'il se passait.

En face de lui, Cédric était plaqué au sol par un des gros gardes du corps de Malefoy, et se faisait frapper violemment par l'autre. Il essayait de se débattre, mais en vain, les deux autres étaient trop fort pour lui. Sa mâchoire craqua dans un bruit sinistre. Malgré son mal de tête lancinant, Ron courut vers eux, mais fut retenu par Harry, qui observait avec rage la scène. Personne n'intervenait, ni prisonniers ni gardiens et on pouvait voir Cédric à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes.

« Bouge pas Ron. ordonna froidement Harry.

\- Mais faut l'aider !

\- Je sais. T'en mêle pas Ron. »

Il attendit que le rouquin hoche la tête, et s'élança en direction de la mêlée. Il tira vers l'arrière un des gorilles, qu'il reconnut comme étant Goyle, et abattit violemment son poing sur le visage tout en graisse de l'autre. Il l'assomma d'un coup. Harry se pencha vers Diggory pour l'aider à se relever, mais il fut poussé brutalement s'écroula sur le sol, à côté de Cédric. Celui-ci avait le visage en sang, et était à présent inconscient.

Harry se releva et chancela jusqu'à son adversaire. Il lui assena un coup dans le ventre, et sentit ses phalanges craquées sous la violence du coup. Du sang gicla de sa bouche lorsqu'on le frappa à la joue, et il trébucha en arrière.

Crabbe s'avança vers lui et agrippa son col en martelant son énorme poing sur les cotes d'Harry. La douleur était insupportable, il crachait de la salive devenue rouge par l'hémoglobine.

Il sentit alors la poigne de Crabbe se défaire, et il s'affala à terre dans un claquement brusque. Il voyait flou à cause des coups qu'il avait reçu, mais put tout de même apercevoir Sirius Black qui administrait une puissante beigne sur la joue du gorille. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite : Black était venu l'aider ? Mais pourquoi ? En tout cas, il le vit se déchaîner sur l'énorme gars, le castagnant avec habileté.

« 99P421, 92B793 et 91C424, arrêtez tout de suite ! » hurla la voix nasillarde du gardien Parkinson, brandissant sa matraque.

Sans prendre en compte l'avertissement, Harry oublia ses blessures et se jeta sur Crabbe en criant, et le frappa durement. Mais il reçut soudainement un puissant coup dans le dos, la douleur lui traversant tout le corps, puis un deuxième sur la tête, plus violent encore, qui acheva de le calmer. Il identifia ça comme des coups de matraque, et se senti porter par deux gardiens et tirer vers l'extérieur de l'Unité. Tout autour de lui, il y avait comme des bourdonnements, mais il distingua tout de même une voix sortie de nulle part :

« 99P421, 92B793 et 91C424, au trou pendant une semaine ! J'veux deux gardiens pour emmener 98D334 à l'infirmerie. Putain, on peut pas avoir une journée tranquille ici ?! »

* * *

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer, bordel de merde ?! »

Drago Malefoy tournait d'un pas vif dans sa cellule, les mains derrière le dos, à deux doigts de l'explosion. Adossés au mur, Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint et Théodore Nott gardaient profil bas. Il ne valait mieux pas interrompre un Malefoy en colère. Celui-ci hurla :

« Répondez, putain ! Pourquoi Crabbe et Goyle ont tabassé Diggory et Potter sans ma permission ?! »

Il bouillonnait de rage. Personne ne devait le doubler, jamais. Il était le chef, le boss de son putain de clan, et c'était lui qui donnait les ordres. Personne d'autre. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, même à l'extérieur. Il dirigeait, et les autres s'exécutaient. Pas d'écarts, pas de questions, pas d'insubordinations. Et ceux qui osaient le contredire, qui ne se pliaient pas à ses directives, il les écrasait sans autre forme de procès. Pas d'initiatives non plus, sinon c'était un vrai carnage. Comme maintenant, tandis qu'il tournait en rond dans sa cage de fer, les poings serrés à lui faire mal. Tout ça parce que quelques minutes plus tôt, quelque chose de grave s'était produit sans sa permission. Une putain de baston qui avait valu à Crabbe et Potter de passer une semaine au trou. Son Potter, son ennemi personnel, hors d'état de nuire sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé !

« Bordel ! C'est un de vous trois, je veux savoir lequel ! Qui m'a désobéi ?! »

Il observa attentivement les hommes qui se trouvaient devant lui, accolés au mur et se tenant là, penaud. Sa colère pouvait être terrifiante, il le savait, il en jouait parfois. Il alterna un regard menaçant entre Zabini, Nott et Marcus. Les seuls de son gang à avoir pu donner cet ordre. Ce n'était pas Higgs, il serait parti à la castagne tout seul. Ni Rogue, il ne se mêlait jamais de ce genre d'histoire, préférant régler ses emmerdes avec un empoisonnement bien efficace. Encore moins Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux tas de graisses étaient incapables de prendre une seule initiative par eux-mêmes.

S'arrêtant de marcher, il se tourna lentement vers eux, se faisant aussi menaçant qu'il le pouvait, et réitéra sa question, d'une voix froide :

« Qui a fait ça, putain ?!

\- Moi. »

Drago écarquilla les yeux et planta son regard sur le métis. Il avait relevé la tête, se tenait droit, fier, semblant le mettre au défi de lui faire une remarque. Le blond soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste las, et souffla :

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Zabini ?

\- J'avais envie. Sa tête me revient pas.

\- Je vous avais demandé de pas toucher à ce connard de Potter ! » grogna Drago.

Zabini ricana, puis sortit tranquillement une clope de sa poche. Il l'alluma, tandis que le blond s'impatientait, s'amusant devant la tête plus qu'énervée de l'autre, et enfin, rectifia :

« _Tranquillo_. C'était pas Potter qu'était visé, c'était cette pédale de Diggory. Il a une tête de con, j'ai envie d'lui fracasser contre un mur. Il est personne de toute façon, juste un p'tit branleur de plus à l'hôpital.

\- T'es sûr qu'il y a pas une autre raison ? Genre Weasley ? se moqua Théodore.

\- _Vaffanculo_, p'tit merdeux. »

Blaise lui lança un regard noir, auquel Nott répondit. Il n'était pas impressionné par ce métis, car il savait qu'il avait raison. Toute la semaine, il avait remarqué les regards appuyés qu'avait lancé Zabini vers le roux, et toutes les allusions plus que perverses qu'il lui murmurait à chaque fois que Weasley passait à côté de lui. Il avait aussi vu, au cours du repas, les yeux assassins du rital se poser sur Diggory, alors que celui-ci discutait avec sa le jeune rouquin, rigolait, le touchait. Il l'avait vu changer du tout au tout dans son comportement, passant du sociopathe pervers obsédé par le rouquin, à un véritable meurtrier dangereux aux envies inquiétantes de meurtre. Il l'avait vu donner l'ordre aux gorilles d'aller le frapper, tandis que de loin, il apercevait Diggory poser sa main sur la cuisse du roukmout. Entendu les directives murmurées aux oreilles de Crabbe : « Vous lui abîmez la gueule, j'veux plus qu'il puisse parler. Mais vous touchez pas à Weasley. S'il a une putain d'égratignure, vous êtes mort. _Capito_ ? »

Nott se frotta les mains, plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à énerver le métis. Dès son arrivée, il en avait eu peur. Il fallait dire que Blaise Zabini était effrayant avec son air mauvais et ses regards pervers qui le déshabillaient sans vergogne. Il l'avait vu ce matin, entrer dans une cabine de douche suivant un petit gars tout peureux, et en ressortir avec un grand sourire, tandis que s'élevait dans la salle les sanglots étouffés de sa pauvre victime. Et Zabini avait ri en les entendant, aucun remord sur la face. Mais Nott avait bien vu que Drago respectait le métis, même s'il était un monstre. Nott voulait sa place, il voulait devenir l'homme du clan qu'était Zabini, et pour ce faire, malgré la crainte qu'il lui inspirait, il devait le discréditer auprès du blond. Et puis, l'air fier et sadique que l'italien arborait toujours l'agaçait vraiment.

Le sourire du métis pouvait être terrifiant. Nott devait lui reconnaître ça. Enfin, ce n'était pas le plus terrifiant. Non, celui qui le faisait trembler à coup sûr, c'était l'étrange rictus de Terence Higgs. Ce putain de psychopathe lui flanquait une trouille bleue. Heureusement, l'homme aux cheveux parsemés de vert n'était pas souvent avec eux, préférant rester seul à observer en murmurant. Si l'on s'approchait pour entendre, ce qu'il avait osé faire une fois, Higgs se taisait soudainement et fixait l'importun, un sourire abominable déformant ses traits.

« Putain Zabini ! Tu auras le roukmout, d'accord ?! Mais tu le laisses tranquille pour le moment bordel !

\- Ce _cazzino_ était trop proche de Weasley. C'est mon nouveau jouet, personne y touche.

\- Merde, tu me fais vraiment chier. grogna Drago en se frottant le front, sentant un mal de tête se pointer.

\- Tu vas faire quoi Malefoy ? provoqua Blaise, se redressant devant le blond. Me foutre une raclée parce que ton Potter est au trou ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, _stronzo_.

\- Va faire un tour Zabini. » ordonna Malefoy d'une voix froide.

Le métis ricana, et sortit de la cellule en frappant un coup contre les barreaux, provoquant un bruit sourd qui résonna dans toute l'Unité. Drago souffla bruyamment et s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Son mal de tête était à présent installé, et surtout, une lente fatigue s'emparait de lui. Il voulait du calme, il n'en pouvait plus de cette environnement sans loi ni règle.

Flint fit un discret mouvement de tête à Nott, lui indiquant de sortir de la cellule. Une fois seule avec son vieil ami, il s'assit près de lui et s'alluma une cigarette, qu'il lui passa en silence. Malefoy la refusa d'un signe de la main, et s'enfonça dans le lit, s'adossant au mur froid.

« T'es devenu mou, mon pote. annonça Marcus, comme une sorte de fatalité.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es plus aussi fort qu'avant. Merde mec, pourquoi tu lui as pas botté le cul à ce rital ? Il a foutu la merde, a failli foutre en l'air tout le plan, et tu le laisses partir comme ça ? T'as changé. Avant, t'en aurais envoyé à l'hôpital pour moins que ça.

\- Tu sais qui c'est Zabini ? »

Malefoy s'était tourné vers lui, de nouveau en colère. On ne le traitait pas de mou, pas même Marcus, qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps. Pas lui, il n'était pas mou. Il n'était pas une putain de tapette. Bien sûr que Zabini s'en était tiré, et qu'avec aucun autre il n'aurait fait ça. Mais il avait une bonne raison.

« Il fait partie de la Mafia Italienne. Pire, c'est le fils du parrain. Tu sais comment elle marche la putain de Mafia ? J'veux pas retrouver mes couilles sur un plateau juste parce que j'ai cabossé Zabini pour une histoire de castagne. Eux, c'est une putain de famille, tu touches à un et t'as tous les autres sur le dos jusqu'à ta mort.

\- C'est le fils du parrain ? s'étonna Marcus.

\- Ouep. C'est le rejeton du putain de boss de la Mafia. Et je l'ai de mon côté, j'ai pas envie qu'il se retourne contre moi. Alors je dis rien. Mais j'suis pas devenu une putain de lavette, compris ? »

Marcus hocha la tête. Il était vraiment impressionné, à voir Zabini on ne pouvait pas s'imaginer qu'il était l'un des gangsters les plus influents de l'État. Il comprenait mieux maintenant. Pourquoi tout le monde le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait, et qu'il semblait avoir quasiment carte-blanche dans la prison. Il en sourit. C'était un putain davantage d'avoir ce genre de gars dans son camp.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa comme d'habitude. De 14h à 16h, la prison proposait sans obligation des cours, pour les prisonniers illettrés ou ayant simplement soif d'apprendre. Aucuns du gang de Malefoy n'allaient à l'école, c'était du temps perdu inutilement. Rien de ce qu'il y avait dans les livres n'aidait à l'intérieur d'Azkaban. Les maths ne permettaient pas de se défendre face aux tueurs, c'était un fait. Ils se regroupèrent donc pour jouer aux cartes, puisque c'était la seule distraction qu'il y avait. La télévision n'était toujours pas installée, même s'ils avaient eu vent d'une possible amélioration à ce niveau-là lorsque viendrait Noël.

A 16h, il y avait les visites. Il ne restait à ce moment plus que Nott et Malefoy. Nott n'avait plus vraiment de famille, sa mère faisait une solide dépression depuis ce qu'il avait fait. Malefoy quant à lui, était brouillé avec son père, et sa mère... Il n'en savait pas vraiment sur elle. Seulement qu'elle était une femme magnifique, et qu'elle avait emporté toute l'humanité de son père lorsqu'elle était partie, laissant derrière elle un homme froid et dur, et un enfant qui venait tout juste d'apprendre à marcher.

Après les visites, Higgs vint voir Malefoy en courant presque, semblant excité comme un enfant ayant reçu un cadeau vraiment formidable. Ses yeux noirs brillaient alors qu'il demandait au blond de le suivre dans un coin plus intimiste. Il avait une heureuse nouvelle à lui annoncer. Drago attendit juste que Flint revienne de sa visite, puis ils partirent tous les trois dans le petit espace se trouvant entre la laverie et la grande salle TV.

« Je l'ai ! annonça Higgs de sa voix enjouée à faire peur.

\- La came est enfin arrivée ?

\- Oui ! J'en ai deux. Facile à avoir. Très efficace. Tu vas être content. »

Ils attendaient ça depuis une semaine. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir mettre en place le plan.

« C'est quoi ? demanda Flint en s'emparant d'un petit sachet qu'il coinça entre ses doigts et fit monter à son visage, essayant d'apercevoir ce qu'il contenait. Il pouvait sentir une petite fiole à l'intérieur.

\- Un dérivé du GHB*. Tout pareil, mais en beaucoup plus fort. Indétectable, personne pourra savoir ce qui s'est passé, et il sera dans le coaltar pendant 24h.

\- C'est parfait Higgs. » le félicita Drago et amorçant un geste pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

Il se ravisa ensuite, se rappelant que Terence Higgs ne supportait pas qu'on le touche. Il avait presque tué quelqu'un à la suite d'une petite accolade, une fois.

« J'ai aussi pris un poison qui fait mourir. Radical, indétectable aussi.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : on veut pas le tuer bordel ! » soupira Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Higgs se renfrogna et parti, bougon. En le voyant faire, Marcus ricana :

« Il est vraiment pas net ce mec. Il est toujours aussi barré que ça ?

\- Là encore ça va, il est calme. annonça Malefoy d'une voix las. Mais il peut pas se retenir de buter des gens. Il est persuadé que tout le monde mérite de mourir. Il a refroidi je sais pas combien de mec depuis qu'il est là, et il s'est jamais fait choper ! Il leur file de la came, un poison mortel. C'est un putain de tueur à gage.

\- Un putain de psychopathe, ouai.

\- Il est sympa. relativisa le blond. C'était qui ta visite ?

\- Ma daronne. Elle te passe le bonjour. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait prié pour moi et mon âme, et que Dieu me pardonnera d'avoir tué. Merde, ça me ferait mal au cul si Dieu me pardonnait ça !

\- Bordel, on a changé depuis le temps où on braillait à l'église ensemble.

\- On a jamais été des putains d'enfants de chœur. »

Ils s'esclaffèrent de concert, quelque peu émus de se rappeler des souvenirs de leur enfance. C'est ce qui avait manqué à Drago depuis qu'il était à Azkaban : se souvenir qu'il avait été humain. Qu'il avait été un enfant comme les autres, qu'il avait été à l'église, qu'il avait eu des amis... Et que même si, aujourd'hui, il était enfermé à Azkaban pour les 14 prochaines années, il lui restait encore des parts de cette humanité qu'il pensait avoir perdu.

Un bruit sourd résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles et le ramena à la réalité. Il courut jusqu'à la source du claquement, suivi de près par Marcus, et lorsqu'il découvrit ce qui s'était passé, il s'arrêta net.

Devant lui, le jeune Terry Boot semblait presque dormir, à ceci-près qu'il avait les yeux grands ouverts, vidés de toute lueur. Il était allongé sur le sol, et une mare de sang entourait sa tête, grossissant à mesure que sa vie s'écoulait hors de son corps. Drago leva la tête vers les rambardes, d'où le jeune prisonnier était sûrement tombé. Une chute du premier étage, l'étage des cellules, était forcément fatale.

Bon nombre de prisonniers s'étaient déjà jetés par-dessus la balustrade, ou plus fréquemment, se faisait pousser par d'autres détenus qui accusaient alors le suicide. C'était une autre façon de tuer, après travailler en cuisine, qui ne demandait pas beaucoup d'effort ni d'imagination, et qui était trop souvent utilisée. Malgré les meurtres à la pelle dont était responsable cette maudite architecture de l'Unité, personne n'avait pensé à apporter des modifications pour y remédier. Ça ne rentrait pas dans le budget, d'après Ombrage. Et de toute façon, avait-elle murmuré un soir au directeur d'Azkaban, c'était toujours mieux si ces pourris s'entre-tuaient. Ça faisait moins de bouches à nourrir et d'argent balancé par les fenêtres pour des merdeux qui ne le méritent pas.

Se rapprochant doucement de la victime, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le visage de cire du jeune Boot. Il n'était pas là depuis longtemps, et n'avait que trois ans à tirer. Une petite affaire de drogue, comme il y en a souvent. Et après ça, il aurait eu sa vie devant lui. Maintenant, aussi frigide et froid qu'il était, il n'avait plus rien. Sa maigre existence s'était finie à Hogwart, sur le sol de la salle TV. Et tous les prisonniers semblaient sous le choc. C'était toujours comme ça. Les détenus arrêtaient de vivre pendant quelques minutes, réalisant l'effroyable qui venait d'avoir lieu, puis en parlaient pendant maximum trois heures. Ensuite, la vie reprenait son cours, car après tout, un mort à Azkaban est malheureusement chose courante. Surtout qu'il ne faut pas oublier que la plupart des détenus sont des meurtriers, alors un mort de plus ou de moins...

Drago sentit une présence derrière lui, et reconnut l'odeur épicée de Zabini. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, il pouvait deviner exactement ce qu'il allait dire. Ça ne manqua pas d'ailleurs, et il l'entendit ronchonner :

« _Cazzo_ ! C'est mon troisième.

\- C'est celui de ce matin ? demanda Malefoy, se doutant déjà de la réponse.

\- Ouai. Fais chier. »

Le blond se tourna vers lui. Zabini ne semblait éprouver aucun remord, juste un peu de colère qu'une autre de ses victimes se soit suicidée. Terry Boot, il l'avait repéré depuis quelques semaines déjà, puis l'avait totalement oublié lorsqu'il avait vu Weasley. Le roux l'avait obnubilé dès que son regard bleu s'était posé sur lui, et encore plus lorsqu'il se l'était vu refuser. Toutes ses pensées ne tournant plus qu'autour de ce qu'il voulait faire au rouquin, il n'avait couché avec personne depuis une semaine. Alors, ce matin dans les douches, quand il avait croisé le jeune Terry, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'entraîner dans une cabine individuelle pour faire ce qu'il voulait tant faire au roux.

Il se fichait totalement de voir qu'un détenu était mort à cause de lui. Ce n'était sûrement pas le dernier qui se suiciderait après s'être fait violer par lui. En fait, Blaise Zabini avait remarqué depuis longtemps qu'il ne ressentait aucune compassion, aucun regret face à ses actes. Et plus il était affreux, plus c'était jouissif pour lui. Il eut un grand sourire en voyant le sang s'écouler tout autour de la tête du jeune Terry Boot.

« Réunion dans ma cellule. annonça Drago en fixant le corps qu'emmenait les gardiens. A côté de lui, Marcus et Blaise acquiescèrent. Zabini tu vas me chercher Goyle, Marcus tu me trouves Nott. On le fait demain. »

* * *

De nouveau dans la cellule, il ne leur restait plus qu'une heure avant le repas. Quelques minutes auparavant, Drago était allé retrouver un gars de l'Unité B, qui travaillait à la cuisine, pour lui donner son sachet de GHB, à mettre dans la nourriture de ce soir destinée à Dean Thomas. Rien n'était gratuit cependant, et il avait dû payer de sa poche. En ressortant de cette entrevue, il s'était promis de ne plus faire affaire avec cet homme, qui était selon lui, un crevard de la pire espèce. Enfin, mis à part ça, le plan était en marche, et il ne restait plus que quelques explications à fournir. Il se frotta les mains d'anticipation.

Debout devant l'entrée de la cellule, l'air penaud et toujours profondément débile, Grégory Goyle n'osait pas le regarder. Il savait qu'au début de l'après-midi, il avait fait une bourde, et presque compromis le plan. Il s'était caché, jusqu'à ce que Zabini le retrouve, en train de se goinfrer des gâteaux que sa mère lui avait apporté lors de la visite.

Blaise et Nott se trouvait debout devant Drago, tandis que Marcus fumait tranquillement une clope, assis sur le lit. Il était devenu, alors qu'il n'était là que depuis une semaine, l'un des plus influents de la prison. Être le bras droit de Drago Malefoy lui plaisait pas mal, et ne changeait pas vraiment de l'extérieur.

« Va falloir faire attention, les gardes-chiourme vont être encore plus sur notre dos à cause du suicide de Boot. prévint Malefoy.

\- Merci pour ça, Zabini. se moqua Nott. Tu baises tellement mal que ça leur donne envie de se tuer.

\- _Stai zitto cazzo_, Nott. »

Drago leur lança un regard noir, leur intimant de la fermer tous les deux. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de leur putain de gue-guerre, qui ne servait à rien. D'après lui, Nott prenait confiance trop vite. Il n'était qu'un petit nouveau, et Drago pensa qu'il faudrait bientôt le remettre à sa place. Il en espéra, pendant un court instant, qu'il rate sa mission de demain. Mais il se ravisa. Son plan était parfait, et pour lui comme pour son clan, il fallait qu'il réussisse. Qu'importe si Nott devenait insupportable par la suite.

« Potter est au trou pour la semaine, ce qui est finalement un gros avantage pour nous. Il va pas poser de problème demain.

\- Ne me remercie pas surtout. ricana fièrement le rital.

\- Ta gueule Zabini. Tu as failli tout foutre en l'air à cause du roukmout, alors ferme-la. T'as une mission demain, j'veux que tu fasses ce que je te dis et seulement ça. Sinon, mafioso ou pas, je t'éclate la gueule.

\- _Capito_, chef. répondit le métis en tapant sa main contre son crâne, mimant le salut militaire.

\- Tu t'occupes de Weasley. J'veux qu'il soit coincé dans une salle, n'importe où, mais tu l'isoles de Finnigan. Tu le menaces, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais tu le baises pas. On est d'accord ?

\- On est d'accord. »

Blaise se frotta les mains. Il allait avoir du temps seul avec son rouquin préféré. Et son ordre était de ne pas le baiser, ce qui laissait des possibilités infinies d'autres choses à lui faire. Il rigola intérieurement. Dans moins de 24h, le petit Weasley si bandant serait à lui, juste à lui.

« Thomas va aller à l'infirmerie ce soir, après le repas. Il y restera pendant environ 24h, peut-être plus. Demain, après le déjeuner, Nott et Goyle vont coincer Finnigan dans la laverie. Goyle, tu garderas l'entrée. T'as compris Goyle ? Tu gardes l'entrée et c'est tout. »

Le gros bonhomme hocha la tête, se répétant mentalement l'ordre. Ne pas bouger, ne rien faire autre que garder l'entrée. Pour ne rien gâcher, encore une fois. Sa gaffe d'hier était suffisante.

« Je me suis arrangé avec un maton pour que personne vienne vous faire chier. continua Drago. Nott, tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul. J'veux voir son putain de cul défoncé quand t'en auras fini avec lui. J'sais que tu veux passer pour un dur, mais ça va être compliqué. Tu peux encore changer d'avis. »

Drago se tourna vers Nott et le scruta, cherchant dans ses traits la moindre parcelle de doute ou d'anticipation. Il vit de l'appréhension bien sûr, mais aussi une volonté certaine de prouver de quoi il était capable. Finalement, il pourrait bien devenir une de ses meilleures recrues. Il lui rappelait lui plus jeune, alors qu'il venait tout juste de commencer les affaires. Son envie de bien faire, de prouver à chacun qu'il était le meilleur, et pas une petite mauviette. Il lui sourit presque gentiment, et Nott renifla. Tout allait bien se passer.

« Tout le monde a compris ? On fait ça demain, juste après le repas. Et Zabini...

\- Quoi ?

\- Par rapport à Black. Il s'est mêlé à la baston avec Potter.

\- Je m'en occupe. » dit le métis d'une voix entendue.

Malefoy acquiesça et les troupes se dispersèrent, chacun repartant à ses activités. Drago et Marcus restèrent jusqu'à l'heure du dîner à palabrer de tout et de rien, se racontant souvent des anecdotes, soit de dehors, soit d'ici, au pénitencier. Malefoy ne lui avait pas dit, et ne lui dirait sans doute jamais, mais il était heureux que son ami soit là. Il avait presque l'impression de ne plus être en prison.

Le repas arriva bien vite, et ils firent tous comme si de rien était. Comme si rien n'allait se produire. Mais chacun scrutait avidement la tablée du clan Potter, où mangeait à présent seulement Thomas, Finnigan et Weasley. Comme à son habitude, Blaise n'avait d'yeux que pour le petit rouquin. Celui-ci semblait sous le choc, et il devina que cela devait être en rapport avec la mort de Terry Boot. Il savait que c'était entièrement sa faute s'il s'était suicidé, pour l'avoir "exploré" plus tôt dans la journée. Tiens, il pourrait lui dire ça demain, pour le prévenir de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Quoique, en voyant la mine défaite de Weasley, Blaise ressentit un truc bizarre dans son corps, au niveau de son cœur. Comme un petit pincement. Comme... Comme s'il avait honte. Il mit ça de côté, se trouvant ridicule, mais décida tout de même de ne finalement pas parler de son implication dans le suicide de Boot au roux. Pour que cette impression de gêne cesse.

Ils virent de loin Dean Thomas tomber à terre, comme s'il s'était d'un coup évanoui. Drago sourit, Higgs ne lui avait pas menti, sa came était très efficace. Un maton courut vers le noir, et lui prit rapidement le pouls. Il cria d'aller chercher une infirmière, et tous les prisonniers furent reconduit in-extremis dans leurs cellules, sans même avoir fini leur repas. Ils virent les regards inquiets de Weasley et Finnigan, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient seul ce soir-là. Et Malefoy en eut un sourire plus qu'inquiétant.

Dans leur cellule, Blaise et Drago se couchèrent bien vite, après une clope qui fut de courte durée, puisqu'un maton vint les engueuler en leur criant d'éteindre leur cigarette. Les lumières furent éteintes une demi-heure plus tôt. Et, avant de s'endormir, Drago murmura, l'excitation pointant dans son timbre de voix comme rarement depuis qu'il était à Azkaban :

« Demain, ça va être un jour de fête. »

* * *

Il était prêt. Il était fort. Après tout, il avait tué quelqu'un, et pas n'importe qui. Même si personne ne savait, même s'il ne le dirait jamais, il avait tué quelqu'un d'important, il avait eu le cran de le faire. Alors il pourrait faire ça aussi. C'était même plus facile.

Inlassablement, Théodore Nott se répétait cette phrase depuis le début de la journée. Il était fort, et ça allait être facile. Seulement, il n'était pas si fort que ça. Et pour ce qui était de la facilité... Lorsqu'il avait tué, à l'extérieur, ça avait été rapide. Une balle en pleine tête, et le tour est joué. Même pas besoin de toucher le corps. En une fraction de seconde, sa vie avait basculé, en même temps que la silhouette sans vie tombait au sol, comme une putain de marionnette, celle qu'il y avait dans sa chambre et avec qui il aimait tant jouer enfant. Le tuer, ça avait été facile. Terriblement facile.

Mais là... C'était pire. Il allait devoir tabasser, puis prendre de force, un garçon qui allait rester conscient pendant tout le long. Toucher de ses propres mains le corps de sa victime, imposer du mal avec ses poings. Alors plus facile, non. Et il n'était pas fort non plus.

Il devait le faire pourtant. Pour prouver à Malefoy qu'il n'était pas une lavette, pour clouer le bec à Zabini, pour que Flint cesse ses regards amusés dans sa direction. Prouver qu'il était aussi bon qu'eux, aussi fort. C'est pour ça qu'il était prêt. Pour une putain de question d'ego. Mais il était en prison, l'orgueil faisait tout ici. Bouffer ou se faire bouffer. Et c'était lui qui avait voulu rejoindre le clan du blond, personne ne l'y avait poussé.

Nott sortit du réfectoire la boule au ventre. Il se composa un visage de tueur, mais à l'intérieur, ses sentiments étaient tout autre. Il était déjà un monstre, il le savait, les meurtriers n'allaient pas au Paradis. Et il allait ajouter une corde à son arc. Un meurtrier, doublé d'un violeur. Quel Curriculum !

Drago lui tapota le dos d'un signe encourageant, et Nott se sentir puissant d'un coup. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il se dirigea vers une des tables, où Weasley et Finnigan jouaient gentiment à la bataille. En arrivant ici, il aurait pu leur ressembler. Ils étaient des innocents, des enfants dans un monde d'adulte, des têtes de victimes. Lui, il avait choisi de jouer directement dans la cours des grands.

Nott attendit sagement que Zabini embarque le roukmout avec lui. Il les vit partir, le métis avec un énorme sourire plaqué sur la face, et Weasley l'air très peu rassuré. Nott en ricana. Il était véritablement impressionné par le rital, car il lui fallait reconnaître qu'il jouait parfaitement son rôle de fou. Il pouvait faire vraiment peur. Théodore n'oublierait jamais la façon dont Zabini l'avait regardé la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, comme une viande qu'il tuerait pour goûter.

Il fit signe à Goyle. C'était parti. Le jeu allait enfin commencer. Ils se dirigèrent vers Finnigan, qui était à présent seul à sa table. Il ne semblait pas rassurer, et jetait des regards inquiets à la ronde. Ah, pauvre petit irlandais, si tu savais... Esquissant un sourire pervers tout droit piqué à Zabini, Nott s'assit en face du jeune brun, qui sursauta, puis le regarda avec étonnement. Ils se firent face. Le traqueur et la proie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Nott ? demanda Seamus, essayant vainement de paraître sûr de lui. Il transpirait la peur à des kilomètres.

\- Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment, Finnigan. Sans crier, sans essayer de t'enfuir.

\- Et si je veux pas ? tenta-t-il. Il devait être fort, personne n'était là pour le protéger.

\- J'ordonne à notre ami Goyle de te tabasser à mort. Tu vois, ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt de me contrarier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Allez, suis-moi, avant que je commence à m'énerver. »

L'irlandais observa autour de lui une dernière fois, mais aucun prisonnier ne semblait vouloir lui porter secours. Ils s'en foutaient tous de lui. Et Harry était au trou, Dean à l'infirmerie, Ron était parti avec le rital, Dubois et Lee sûrement encore en train de se défoncer dans un coin. Il était seul, véritablement seul. En face de lui, Nott lui sourit de toutes ses dents et Goyle fit rouler ses gros bras pour l'impressionner.

Voyant qu'il n'avait donc aucun autre choix que de le suivre, Seamus se leva et marcha derrière Nott, envoyant tout le long du trajet des signaux d'appel à l'aide autour de lui. Peut-être que quelqu'un allait venir l'aider, peut-être que Ron reviendrait le chercher. Ou Dean.

Mais personne ne vint, et il se dirigea vers la laverie en compagnie de Nott et Goyle. Et pour ajouter encore plus à sa peine, il vit son futur bourreau faire un signe de tête entendu au gardien qui surveillait cette partie de la prison. Tout espoir s'envola de son corps. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'il allait mourir ici et maintenant. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Nott pénétra dans la laverie, suivit de Finnigan, et ordonna à Goyle de surveiller l'entrée, mais de rester vigilant au cas où il aurait besoin de son aide. La porte se referma sur eux, et Nott frissonna d'anticipation en même temps que Seamus trembla d'effroi. Ils se firent de nouveau face, seuls dans cette petite pièce où les machines à laver tapaient bruyamment du tambour.

« Alors mon petit Seamus, quel âge tu as ? demanda presque gentiment Théodore, comme si cette situation était normale, et qu'ils étaient seulement en train d'avoir une conversation entre amis.

\- 18 ans... balbutia Seamus, se retenant de pleurer de peur.

\- Mais t'es tout jeune ! Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin comme toi a fait de grave pour se retrouver dans ce trou ?

\- J'ai dealé de la came au lycée.

Nott ricana, c'était pathétique. Il se rapprocha doucement de Finnigan, qui recula au même rythme, jusqu'à se retrouver bloqué par une table. Théodore se colla presque à lui, et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ? murmura-t-il.

\- N... Non...

\- J'ai tué quelqu'un. Une balle dans la tête. Personne ici ne sait qui j'ai tué. Mais je vais te le dire à toi. Après ce qu'on va faire, on va être très intime tous les deux, donc tu mérites de savoir. »

Il rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de l'irlandais, et chuchota dans un souffle :

« J'ai buté mon salaud de père. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Seamus commença à pleurer. Quand il réalisa que le mec en face de lui était un fou. Et qu'il allait lui faire vraiment mal.

Ça ne tarda pas d'ailleurs. Il reçut un coup en plein ventre, qui lui coupa net le souffle. Seamus tomba à terre. Essayant tout de même de préserver son honneur, il se releva et tenta de frapper l'autre. Mais Nott fut plus rapide et lui flanqua un coup de poing au visage, puis lui battit violemment les côtes.

Seamus sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche, et il vit flou. Il essaya encore une fois de se remettre sur ses jambes, mais Nott lui balança violemment son pied au visage, l'envoyant valser contre le sol. Il continua de la castagner, coup de poing puis coup de pied, dans le ventre, les jambes, le visage. Jusqu'à ce que Seamus ne soit plus qu'une masse tremblante et sanglotante, se mettant en boule dans une tentative désespérée de protection.

D'un coup, les tannées s'arrêtèrent, et Seamus pensa que c'était fini. Il avait mal partout, ne pouvait plus bouger, et fut soulagé de ne plus rien recevoir.

Il cria lorsque Nott le releva et le jeta sans ménagement sur la table, dos à lui. Il l'entendit ordonner :

« Goyle, viens ici.

\- Mais Drago a dit que...

\- Ferme ta gueule et tiens-le. »

Seamus ne comprenait plus rien, et la douleur de son ventre posé sur la dureté de la table ne faisait que s'accroître. Il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi Nott voulait que l'autre le tienne. Il le sentit juste s'emparer de ses bras et serrer ses poignets, lui arrachant un cri lorsque son épaule, qu'il pensait déboîtée, bougea.

Nott observa sa victime, allongée sur la table. Il se tortillait, agitant son fessier devant les yeux de Théodore qui gémit. Cette vision était on ne peut plus excitante. Il dégrafa les boutons de son pantalon, sortant son sexe devenu dur, et s'approcha de Seamus. D'un coup sec, il lui descendit le pantalon, faisant ainsi apparaître son cul bombé. En voyant ça, Nott remercia mentalement Malefoy de lui avoir attribué cette mission. C'était facile, finalement.

Théodore posa ses mains sur les hanches étroites du plus jeune, et fit glisser son sexe bandé entre les deux globes de chairs, sans le pénétrer. Il percevait les murmures de Seamus, qui suppliait qu'on l'épargne, et sa queue tressauta, le désir devenant trop fort face à la fragilité du pauvre petit être qu'il tenait à sa merci. Il se pencha sur le corps gesticulant et reniflant de Seamus, collant son torse contre le dos de l'irlandais, et persifla à son oreille :

« Je vais te baiser si fort, Finnigan. T'es ma petite salope maintenant.

\- Non non non non non non... »

Seamus espéra, une dernière fois. Il pria pour que quelqu'un vienne à son secours, n'importe qui. Pour que tout s'arrête.

Et il hurla à s'en déchirer la voix, quand il sentit le sexe de Nott forcer son entrée. Il cracha ses poumons quand il sentit les premiers vas-et-viens, qui lui déchiraient l'anus. Il n'arrivait même plus à pleurer, la douleur devenant trop forte à mesure que Nott accélérait ses coups de butoir. A force de crier, il commença à s'étouffer. Nott sentait son excitation montée en flèche, et lorsqu'il baissa la tête pour regarder son sexe entrer et sortir des fesses de l'irlandais, il vit du sang qui coulait.

Seamus essaya de donner des coups de jambes, mais il avait trop mal, il se sentait comme écartelé de l'intérieur. Il gueula une dernière fois, et Nott continua de le baiser, de plus en plus violemment. Jusqu'à ce que Seamus devienne silencieux et ne se débatte plus, quand son esprit fut mort.

* * *

Traduction :

Italien - Français :

_Tranquillo :_ Calme

_Vaffanculo _**: **Va te faire foutre

_Capito ? _Compris ?

_Cazzino _: Petite bite

_Stronzo :_ Con

_Stai zitto cazzo :_ Ferme ta putain de gueule

_Cazzo :_ Putain

*GHB : Aussi appelé Drogue du violeur, est un psychotrope dépresseur. C'est une drogue de synthèse au propriétés sédatives et anesthésiantes. Elle est indolore et incolore, ainsi qu'indétectable, car elle ne reste dans le sang qu'à peine quelques heures, et maximum 12h dans l'urine.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je suis très contente de voir que certain(e)s lisent de nouveau ma fiction et qu'elle plait encore. Merci pour les reviews, ça me booste énormément. **

**Bien, à la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Dean Thomas, matricule 97T412. Condamné pour meurtre au 1er degré à motif racial.

Sentence : 30 ans de prison, libérable sur parole dans 25 ans.

* * *

Pourquoi Diable l'avait-il suivi ? On lui avait pourtant dit, Harry et Dean le lui avaient répété, ne jamais, JAMAIS, suivre Zabini. Alors pourquoi ? Surtout que le rital ne l'avait même pas menacé, il lui avait juste demandé calmement de venir avec lui. Et lui, pauvre imbécile qu'il était, s'était levé et l'avait suivi sur ses gambettes flageolantes. Parce que le regard de Zabini l'avait comme hypnotisé, et la curiosité avait pris le dessus sur son angoisse. Il voulait savoir ce que l'autre avait à lui dire, et il voulait combattre sa peur. Tu es un grand garçon, tu es en prison pour avoir tué tes frères, tu n'as pas à être terrifié par ce gars-là. Donc il l'avait suivi, et il regrettait énormément.

Tu n'es qu'un con, Ronald Weasley. Parce que maintenant, il se retrouvait enfermé dans la salle des douches communes, en face d'un bel italien qui fumait en lui souriant. Un sourire trop amusé, trop moqueur pour être sympathique. Il avait bien essayé de sortir de la salle, mais Zabini avait, il ne savait comment, réussi à avoir la clé pour barricader la porte, et le bruit du verrou lorsqu'il s'était enclenché avait fait couler des sueurs froides entre ses omoplates.

Il essayait pourtant de paraître sûr de lui, du haut de ses 20 ans. De faire le mec qui n'avait peur de rien, bien qu'intérieurement, ses tripes lui hurlaient de fuir le plus loin possible de Zabini. L'adrénaline, ou une connerie du genre. Il avait lu ça une fois, dans un magazine de sa mère : une pulsion incontrôlable d'instinct de conservation. Parce que le gars en face de lui était incontestablement dangereux.

C'était une drôle d'idée de se dire qu'ils s'apprêtaient à avoir une conversation. Leur première vraie conversation, ce jour était à marquer au fer rouge ! Une semaine que Zabini lui tournait autour, que Ron s'acharnait à le fuir désespérément, et enfin ils s'adressaient directement la parole. Il y avait bien sûr eu leur rencontre, mais l'on ne pouvait dire qu'elle fut un grand succès. D'ailleurs, suite à ça, Ron avait passé la semaine à avoir peur de lui, et il avait décidé qu'il en avait assez. Zabini n'était qu'un homme, comme lui.

« Je t'ai suivi, c'est bon. cracha Ron pour faire bonne figure. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- _Mio Dio_, tu es trop excitant ! » susurra Zabini en se frottant les mains.

Ron recula d'un pas, n'appréciant que moyennement le ton employé par le métis, qui le regardait comme lui observerait une sucrerie bien trop appétissante. Il fallait qu'il en finisse vite de cette entrevue, Seamus l'attendait et il ne devait pas rester seul trop longtemps. Lui aussi ressentait ce besoin spécial de protéger le plus jeune, car même s'il n'était pas très fort et sûrement pas un gros dur comme Harry ou Dean, le rouquin voulait quand même mettre tout en œuvre pour préserver l'irlandais d'Azkaban et des prisonniers. Pour tout dire, Seamus lui faisait un peu penser à sa petite sœur, Ginny... Qui était en prison de l'autre côté de la ville, par sa faute. Ron secoua la tête, ce n'était absolument pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose. Il avait devant lui un problème bien plus important encore, un problème tout souriant et apparemment très excité.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? maugréa Ron d'un ton sans appel.

\- Tu parles comme un gros dur ! se moqua Zabini. Tu essayes de faire comme ton pote Potter ? Ça marche moins bien, faut avouer. T'es trop mignon pour faire peur, _bambola._

\- J'ai pas peur de toi, sale con. »

Il ne savait pas qui il essayait vraiment de convaincre, car lui-même n'y croyait pas. Comment pourrait-il ne pas avoir peur ? Zabini le regardait comme s'il s'apprêtait à le bouffer, et même sans ça, il était vraiment impressionnant. Il faisait une tête de plus que lui, avait incontestablement plus de masse musculaire, et surtout, d'après ce qu'il avait appris sur son compte, était un putain de taré.

Le rital s'approcha après sa remarque, tendant la main pour le toucher, comme s'il allait lui caresser tendrement la joue. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Ron frissonna et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Voyant ça, le métis ricana :

« T'es pas très convaincant.

\- De quoi ?

\- T'as la trouille. T'as peur de moi et de tout dans cette prison. Et tu peux pas savoir combien ça te rend bandant.

\- C'est pas vrai, j'ai pas la trouille ! grogna Ron en rougissant. Et même si c'était vrai, c'est normal ! T'es un putain de violeur !

\- _Ahi_, touché. » soupira Zabini avec exagération en posant une main sur sa poitrine d'un geste théâtral et en prenant une moue triste, comme si les paroles du rouquin lui avaient fait l'effet d'un tir en plein cœur. Puis il rigola, et se rapprocha encore de Ron, qui de nouveau s'éloigna. Comme deux bêtes sauvages coincées dans une arène, et qui se tournent autour sans encore s'attaquer.

« Bon merde, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda encore une fois Ron, de plus en plus apeuré.

\- Je croyais que c'était évident. »

Il avait répondu en le regardant de haut en bas, le déshabillant de ses yeux et appréciant visiblement ce qu'il voyait. Ron détestait qu'il fasse ça. Il avait l'impression d'être impuissant, de n'être qu'un corps, et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour se soustraire du regard pervers de l'autre. Car plus encore que son sourire profondément diabolique, c'était les yeux de Zabini qui lui flanquait la trouille. Il avait des yeux sombres si expressifs, si malsains. Ron haïssait les gens qui le regardaient comme l'observait Zabini.

En voulant se reculer de nouveau, tentant si ce n'est de s'enfuir au moins de s'éloigner de l'autre, il toucha le mur. Il savait qu'il transpirait l'angoisse et que Zabini l'avait clairement vu.

Le métis se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à être presque collé à lui. Il le regardait de haut, son sourire ravageur devenant plus joueur. Ron se sentait minuscule en face de Zabini, et s'il s'écoutait, il aurait pu chialer tellement il avait peur à cet instant. Si le rital tentait quelque chose à cet instant précis, Ron ne pourrait rien faire.

Mais le roux essayait tout de même de garder bonne figure. Malgré le torse du métis collé contre le sien, malgré son souffle chaud qu'il sentait contre sa joue, malgré la force qu'il exerçait sur lui avec son corps, le bloquant totalement de tout mouvement. Ron garda la tête haute dans un effort considérable. Il ne put pourtant empêcher sa voix de trembler lorsqu'il prévint :

« J'vais pas me laisser faire.

\- J'espère bien. s'esclaffa le métis. Ça serait pas drôle sinon. »

Toujours appuyé contre Ron, Zabini releva la main et plaqua sa paume contre la joue du rouquin, la caressant presque tendrement. Puis, dans un geste vif, il coinça sa mâchoire entre ses doigts, et maintint sa poigne, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

D'un coup, Blaise plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis. Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser, il entrechoqua simplement leurs mâchoires, forçant Ron à l'embrasser. Zabini avait le pouvoir sur l'autre, tandis qu'il le forçait, appuyant ses lèvres sur celles de son obsession, qu'il trouvait plutôt douces. Et il adorait cette emprise, de sentir le roux se tortiller vainement pour s'extraire de sa poigne, mais rester totalement impuissant face à lui. Il dut se résigner à ne pas aller plus loin, car putain de merde, il bandait. Il jouissait du contrôle qu'il avait sur le petit être tremblant de peur qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Aussi rapidement que tout cela avait commencé, le métis le relâcha et s'éloigna de lui. Ron cracha, puis s'essuya la bouche d'un geste rageur, en fusillant le dos de Zabini. Ne pas pleurer, surtout pas. Ron ravala ses larmes en même temps que sa frayeur. Il le détestait. Et mon Dieu, qu'il avait eu peur, un instant, que le rital aille plus loin. Qu'il ne se contente pas de simplement l'embrasser.

« J'te baiserais pas maintenant, _bambola_. J'ai pas le droit. Mais sois prêt, parce que bientôt, j'pourrais t'enculer autant que j'en ai envie.

\- Harry laissera pas faire ça. » affirma Ron avec conviction, bien que frissonnant face au discours de son ennemi.

Le métis ricana encore une fois, visiblement très amusé par ce que disait Ron, et se foutant très clairement de sa gueule. Ce qui l'énerva encore plus, mais il ne dit rien. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir indemne de cette entrevue, alors autant ne pas tenter le Diable.

Ils en avaient visiblement fini, car le métis se dirigea vers la porte et la déverrouilla. Zabini se retourna lentement une dernière fois, se lécha lentement les lèvres en posant un regard brûlant sur Ron, puis persifla :

« J'aurais ton cul, _amore_. »

Et Zabini sortit, laissant un Ron blanc de frayeur, tétanisé et le souffle coupé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de sortir indemne d'une entrevue avec un démon.

* * *

L'infirmerie d'Azkaban foutait les jetons. Pas seulement pour ses murs blancs et l'ambiance glaciale qui régnait constamment dans les salles, mais d'abord et surtout pour les prisonniers qui se retrouvaient dedans. Trop souvent à cause de règlements de compte, la gueule cassée ou une partie du corps (n'importe laquelle) perforée par un ustensile quelconque. Ce qui posait un sérieux problème à l'administration de l'établissement, car ils avaient consciencieusement interdit aux détenus tout objet potentiellement dangereux (le débat sur la brosse à dent s'étant éternisé avant de déboucher sur le fait qu'il était quand même mieux que les prisonniers aient une bonne hygiène). Seulement, après cette réunion, les attaques n'avaient pas diminué du tout, les détenus faisant seulement preuve de plus d'imagination pour se procurer ou se fabriquer eux-mêmes leurs armes.

Enfin, toujours est-il que Dean détestait l'infirmerie. Ça ne faisait pourtant que quelques jours qu'il s'y trouvait, à cause de son malaise aux causes encore inexpliquées. Il était allongé dans un petit lit, parmi d'autres prisonniers. Et il n'était pas à plaindre : il n'y avait qu'à voir Cédric Diggory, endormi sur le lit à sa droite. Diggory avait la joue recouverte d'une énorme compresse, cachant la grande balafre qu'il aurait à présent toute sa vie. Crabbe l'avait bien amoché. Lorsque l'infirmière l'avait informé que cette cicatrice hideuse ne s'effacerait jamais, il avait pu voir une unique larme couler sur la joue défigurée de Diggory. Le beau châtain déchu.

Dean quant à lui, n'attendait qu'une chose : sortir de cette maudite pièce et retrouver Seamus, pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Il l'avait laissé sans protection, avec Harry au trou et lui alité à l'infirmerie. Et ce, pendant quatre jours. Autant dire qu'il était plus qu'impatient de pouvoir se barrer. Surtout qu'il y avait, ajouté à la froideur des lieux et à la tristesse des malades, une odeur de mort insupportable. Ça puait le pourri, plus ici que dans toutes les autres salles du pénitencier.

« Bonjour Thomas. »

Dean se tourna vers celle qui venait de l'accoster, et tomba sur la docteure générale, une très belle femme. Les prisonniers étaient fous d'elle, et ils aimaient particulièrement la façon dont elle s'adressait à eux. De toute la prison, les employés de l'infirmerie étaient les seuls à les appeler par leurs noms, et non leurs matricules. Ça rendait les échanges plus humains, et aidait, pour une question de psychologie disait-on, à la guérison, car les prisonniers se sentaient autrement que comme de simples numéros.

« Salut Doc'. J'peux sortir ? » demanda-t-il expressément.

La jolie docteure, qui se nommait Granger comme l'on pouvait le voir sur son badge, sourit gentiment. Elle était l'une des seules à ne pas paraître dégoûtée par les détenus, contrairement aux gardiens ou à certaines infirmières. Dean l'aimait bien, cette belle brune, il pouvait même affirmer qu'elle était la plus belle femme qu'il ait vu depuis longtemps.

« Nous avons fini d'examiner tes résultats, et nous n'avons trouvé aucune cause qui pourrait expliquer ton évanouissement. Je penche donc pour une trop grosse fatigue, puisque ton pouls était légèrement bas lorsque tu es arrivé.

\- Donc c'est bon, j'peux retourner à l'Unité H ? »

Il tenta de paraitre intéressé par ce qu'elle lui disait, mais il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retourner en cellule (mon Dieu, jamais il n'aurait pensé dire ça un jour) et s'assurer que Seamus allait bien.

« Tu peux sortir. soupira-t-elle. Un gardien va t'escorter jusqu'à ta cellule. Mais je te recommande de bien dormir, et de revenir me voir si que tu as un problème. La trop grande fatigue n'est pas bonne pour le métabolisme.

\- A vos ordres, Doc ! » s'exclama-t-il en sautant du lit avec un grand sourire.

Il suivit sagement le maton, faisant un léger signe de tête à Diggory pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement, et s'enfonça dans les nombreux couloirs qui définissaient la prison. Azkaban était une sorte de labyrinthe, ce qui rendait les évasions plus difficiles encore. Réussir à assommer les gardiens pour finalement se perdre en cherchant la sortie, quelle poisse ! Certains avaient essayé, évidemment, mais aucun n'avait encore réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban. La punition était trop sévère, et les détenus n'étaient plus assez fous pour s'y tenter. En tout cas, la plupart ne l'était pas.

Il entendit le claquement sourd de la porte en fer, signe qu'il était de retour à la maison. Le gardien cria son matricule à la ronde, informant ses collègues de l'arrivée de Dean, puis le conduisit jusqu'à sa cellule. Il était aux environs de 17h. L'heure des visites venait donc tout juste de prendre fin, tous les prisonniers étaient à leur temps libre, il était certain de retrouver Seamus. Il se hâta d'entrer dans sa cellule, mais une bouffée de déception l'envahie lorsqu'il la découvrit vide. Dean retourna donc sur ses pas, s'appuyant à la balustrade et regarda vers le bas. De sa place, il avait ainsi vue sur toute la salle TV. Il zieuta minutieusement, à la recherche du petit irlandais, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence : aucune trace de lui dans la salle commune.

Dean s'apprêtait donc à hurler son nom, mais fut couper par une main sur son épaule. Tout sourire, il se retourna rapidement, croyant avoir enfin retrouvé son ami. Mais en voyant qui étaient ses visiteurs, il retrouva bien vite sa mine sombre.

En face de lui se trouvaient Drago Malefoy et Marcus Flint, qui l'observaient avec un air étrange. Haussant un sourcil, Dean attaqua :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Marcus, sa main toujours posée sur son épaule, eu un petit rire satisfait et susurra :

« Du calme, Thomas. On t'apporte des nouvelles de ton petit protégé. »

Dean écarquilla les yeux, sans vraiment comprendre de quoi parlait ce petit con aux dents de travers. Il les suivit tout de même lorsque Malefoy suggéra qu'ils aillent continuer cette discussion dans la cellule du noir. Il s'assit sur le lit de Seamus, celui du bas, tandis que les deux autres lui faisaient face, adossés aux barreaux avec un air trop fier pour que cela lui plaise. Il commença à se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas, et senti une peur froide crisper ses tripes.

« Dites ce que vous avez à dire et dégagez. » grogna Dean, peu enclin à avoir une discussion avec ses deux ennemis. Leur présence le rendait malade.

« Calme-toi, on vient te causer de Finnigan. C'est cool, non ? plaisanta Flint.

\- Où il est ?

\- On pensait qu'il était à l'infirmerie, mais si tu l'as pas vu, c'est qu'il doit encore être à l'hôpital. Bordel, s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Malefoy, il a vraiment bien fait son travail ! »

Drago acquiesça, souriant en retour. Lui aussi était très fier de Nott, qui avait réussi au-delà de ses espérances.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! » vociféra Dean en se relevant, brandissant le poing en face de la gueule de Flint.

Marcus éclata d'un rire gras, peu impressionné par la violence du noir. Plus qu'énervé, Dean enserra son cou et le plaqua contre le mur, grognant comme un animal sauvage. Il vit un éclair de peur traverser le regard de Flint, avant de sentir Malefoy agripper ses épaules et le tirer en arrière. Dean tomba sur le lit, le souffle court. Il s'apprêtait à se relever, bien décidé à foutre une droite à ce connard de blond, mais fut coupé dans son élan par la voix froide de Malefoy, celle qui tétanise comme du venin :

« Calme-toi si tu veux savoir. Et crois-moi, tu veux savoir. »

Dean se rassit lentement, la respiration saccadée par son effort précédent, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il préféra ignorer les sourires victorieux qui se dessinèrent sur les visages de ses ennemis. Il aurait bien le temps de les massacrer une fois qu'il en saurait plus sur ce qui était arrivé à Seamus. Intérieurement, il priait pour qu'il aille bien, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait peu de chance.

Prenant tout son temps, jouissant de faire durer le suspense qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour Dean, Flint alluma une cigarette et fit de même avec celle de son ami. Il en proposa une au noir, qui répondit en grognant. Flint ricana.

« Bon, je préfère te prévenir, ça va pas te plaire. Mais c'est de la faute de ce putain de Potter, il nous a énervé. »

Le grand noir se passa la main sur le visage, essayant en vain de se détendre. Il n'aimait absolument pas ce qui sortait de la bouche de ce con de Flint. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il lui aurait déjà remis les dents en place avec un bon coup de poing.

Malefoy, son air hautain ne quittant plus son visage, s'assit élégamment à côté de Dean et posa une main sur son épaule. Puis, de sa voix traînante (et au combien irritante), il expliqua, prenant un ton las comme celui d'un maître d'école :

« Tu vois, toi et moi on se connaît depuis environ un an déjà. Et on a jamais vraiment eu de problème. Ça marche plutôt bien. Sauf que Potter m'a renvoyé chier, et tu sais comment je suis... Fallait que je me venge.

\- Pas sur Seamus putain. C'est presque encore un putain de gosse.

\- Oh, plus maintenant... pouffa Marcus, récoltant un regard noir de Malefoy.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?! » gronda le noir, n'appréciant pas du tout le ton employé par ce connard, ni ce que ça sous-entendait.

Dean se dégagea de la poigne du blond et plongea de nouveau en direction de Flint. Il allait le frapper putain, et lui arracher son sourire horripilant de son visage de con. Drago dû mettre toute sa force pour retenir le noir, agrippant ses épaules et tirant le plus possible en arrière. La tension dans cette cellule était palpable, et l'on pouvait se douter que l'échange ne durerait plus très longtemps. Ou alors se terminerait en bain de sang.

Sans vraiment se calmer, la rage bouillonnant dans ses veines, Dean resta debout en face des deux autres, et demanda, d'une voix étonnamment froide :

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, sales connards ?!

\- Nous on l'a pas touché. éclaira Malefoy. Nott par contre… Putain, il l'a bien amoché le gamin.

\- Il l'a tabassé ? gronda Dean d'un ton plus que menaçant.

Il n'aimait pas leurs rictus fiers, ni la façon qu'ils avaient de parler. Il espérait toujours que rien de trop grave ne soit arrivé à Seamus, ou même que ce soit du bluff. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Malefoy ne bluffait jamais. Et depuis un an qu'il le connaissait, il avait déjà été témoin de ce qu'il était capable de faire, comme lorsqu'il avait détruit son ancien gang et tué de sang-froid son boss. Alors, sans pouvoir se contrôler, il craignait le pire.

« Bah ouai. Mais il a pas fait que ça…

\- J'peux lui dire, Drago ? » s'amusa Flint en se léchant les lèvres.

Malefoy acquiesça et laissa la parole à son ami d'enfance.

« Nott l'a enculé. Putain, j'te jure que son p'tit cul était salement amoché après ! Il l'a tellement baisé que l'irlandais a craché du sperme ! »

Il y eut le rire gras de Flint, puis un moment de flottement à la suite de cette révélation, tandis que Malefoy et Flint s'attendait à un coup d'éclat de la part de Dean. Mais celui-ci semblait amorphe, accusant le coup. Parce que c'était un putain de coup de massue qu'il venait de se prendre sur la tête. Il ne se sentait pas capable de se battre, ni même de réagir, tant la violence de l'annonce l'avait liquéfié.

« Vous êtes des putains de salauds. C'est qu'un gosse, bordel. » murmura Dean en s'asseyant maladroitement dans le lit, se sentant tout d'un coup vide de toute rage.

Tout paraissait flou autour de lui, alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce que Seamus avait enduré. Il n'avait pas été capable de le protéger. Il lui avait pourtant promis, mais il en avait été incapable. Le petit serait détruit à présent. Depuis qu'il était à Azkaban, Dean avait vu trop de victimes de viol, souvent extrêmement brutal. La plupart du temps, ils ne se relevaient pas. Rien que quatre jours auparavant, Terry Boot s'était suicidé à la suite de son agression. Seamus... Seamus n'allait plus être qu'une coquille vide. Par sa faute, il aurait dû être là.

Dean ne sentit pas le lit s'affaisser, et sursauta lorsque la main de Flint se posa sur son épaule. Il voulut se dégager, mais la poigne était trop forte, et il fut forcé d'écouter les paroles acides qu'il lui lança, pour enfoncer encore plus le couteau dans la plaie.

« Nott voulait venir te le dire lui-même, mais on savait que tu voudrais le tabasser. Ça t'énerve hein, qu'il ait baisé ta chienne irlandaise ? » persifla-t-il. Et tu sais pas la meilleure ? Il a saigné ! Il était puceau ! On pensait tous que tu te le faisais, mais finalement, il aura eu son cul avant toi.

\- Connards... souffla, abattu, le noir en posant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Tu peux le remercier d'ailleurs, Nott l'a tellement défoncé que son cul sera tout ouvert pour ta queue !

\- Dégagez. gronda Dean. Dégagez maintenant, ou je vous bute. »

Sentant le danger, et n'étant pas suicidaires, Flint et Malefoy sortirent rapidement de la cellule. Mais avant de passer les barreaux, le blond se pencha une dernière fois vers Dean, et annonça, presque solennellement :

« Dis à Potter que vous avez perdu. »

Puis, il décampa. Et Dean, seul dans sa cellule, en proie à sa tristesse, hurla de toutes ses forces.

Il resta quelques minutes, assit sur le petit lit et la tête entre ses mains, son pied gauche tapant nerveusement sur le sol, provoquant un claquement régulier qui l'irrita lui-même. Il réfléchissait à toute allure. Ce qui était arrivé à Seamus, cette révélation affreuse... Il ne savait pas quoi faire à présent. Se morfondre n'y changerait rien, et regretter non plus.

En y réfléchissant, Dean se demandait si son évanouissement n'était pas dû au clan Malefoy. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils usent de drogue en tout genre, avaient même un spécialiste du poison dans leur rang : Rogue. Parce qu'à bien y penser, son malaise était tombé à point nommé, leur laissant le champ libre pour s'attaquer à Seamus. Et droguer quelqu'un était si facile ici, une goutte dans la nourriture et le tour était joué. Putain de merde... Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, c'était affligeant. Dean se frappa le front d'énervement, se maudissant de ne pas avoir fait plus attention.

Il fallait qu'il voie Seamus. Le gosse devait être complètement effrayé, et détruit... Il n'osait imaginer l'état dans lequel ce connard de Nott l'avait laissé. Ça avait dû être particulièrement violent, d'après ce que lui avait raconté Flint et Malefoy. Bordel, Seamus n'avait que 18 ans. Il avait toute sa vie devant lui, et à cause d'une rivalité débile de prison, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Il fallait qu'il s'assure que le plus jeune ne se suicide pas. Il avait failli à sa mission, n'avait pas pu le protéger des monstres d'Azkaban, mais à présent, il se promettait qu'il allait tout faire pour le protéger de lui-même.

Nott... Il allait le tuer. Ce constat le fit sourire doucereusement. Il allait le buter, et avant il lui couperait la queue. Bon, Dean se doutait qu'il allait devoir patienter avant d'exécuter sa vengeance, mais il avait tout son temps. Et ce petit con qui avait osé toucher au gamin allait regretter ses actes. Sa mort serait lente, très lente, et douloureuse, très douloureuse. Ainsi, Nott servirait d'exemple, et plus jamais un prisonnier ne toucherait à ce qui appartient à Dean Thomas.

Son sourire à présent retrouvé, il se releva et fit craquer son cou. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assis sur le lit du bas, mais son dos était légèrement endolori. Il s'étira, tournant dans sa cellule pour se dégourdir les jambes et toujours ruminant sa vengeance, un rictus malsain collé au visage. Il allait faire disparaître Nott de la surface de la terre, et ensuite il s'attaquerait à Flint. Parce que ce con aux dents de travers avait bien joué avec ses nerfs, et que Dean ne supportait pas ça. Mais avant, il fallait attendre que Harry sorte du trou. S'il avait bien compté, celui-ci retrouverait les lumières de l'Unité H dans deux jours. Mon Dieu, Dean n'osait imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendrait ce qui était arrivé à Seamus. Lui qui avait juré de prendre soin de l'irlandais et de Ron.

Dean se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait complètement oublié le rouquin ! Celui-ci devait être tout seul, sans aucune protection ! Surtout que Zabini lui tournait ardemment autour, et n'attendait qu'une brèche pour s'introduire et attaquer. Sortant précipitamment de sa cellule, le noir se mit à prier pour que rien ne soit arrivé de grave à Ron. Qu'au moins un des deux aille bien.

Par chance, son inquiétude fut de courte durée car la cellule de Ron et Harry était adjacente à la sienne. Il pénétra donc avec grand fracas dans celle du rouquin, qui sursauta. Il était allongé sur son lit, les mains en dessous de la tête, et Dean eut l'impression de le réveiller. Dans le coaltar, Ron se releva lentement, faisant face à son ami, et fut soudain tourné et retourné dans tous les sens, par Dean qui avait pincé son visage pour observer minutieusement s'il n'avait pas une quelconque blessure.

« Lâche-moi, je vais bien. » rassura précipitamment Ron en reculant, se délivrant de la poigne du noir.

Il frotta sa mâchoire, car dans sa précipitation, Dean l'avait agrippé un peu trop fort. C'était désagréable d'être ainsi réveillé, et Ron en fit part d'un grognement, que le noir ignora sciemment. Il avait simplement voulu s'assurer que le rouquin n'était en aucun cas blessé, et cela étant fait, il s'en trouva rassuré. Il s'assit sur une chaise, le regard toujours rivé sur son ami, et but de l'eau dans un verre en plastique.

Ron, quant à lui, à présent bien réveillé pour son plus grand malheur, se rapprocha du petit lavabo et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide, achevant de le revigorer. Il avait bien compris l'inquiétude de Dean, et supposa que celui-ci venait d'apprendre la mésaventure de Seamus. Le roux se souvenait très bien de ses propres sentiments lorsqu'il l'avait su. Si triste, et si... surpris ! Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse se produire. Pas sur Seamus ! Pour tout dire, il croyait être la prochaine victime du clan Malefoy. Il avait d'ailleurs vu son heure arriver lors de son entrevue avec Zabini. Mais, contre toute attente, il s'en était sorti indemne, tandis que l'irlandais avait été violé de la plus cruelle des façons. Et Ron ne savait que trop bien ce qu'endurait à présent son ami... Si d'aventure il le redevenait. Car il ne devait être pour lors, que l'ombre de lui-même.

Il s'affala sans grâce sur la chaise, faisant face à Dean, et lui proposa une cigarette, que le noir refusa. Ron ne fumait pas, l'odeur lui rappelant de trop mauvais souvenirs, mais il avait en sa possession le paquet de clope d'Harry. Il lui tardait qu'il revienne, car sans lui, il se sentait démuni et se savait une proie trop facile pour les autres prisonniers. Il était d'ailleurs étonné qu'aucun ne soit venu le racketter ou le tabasser alors qu'il était totalement seul, puisque Dean était resté durant quatre jours à l'infirmerie et que Harry était condamné au trou pour la semaine. Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il avait pu continuer son bonhomme de chemin sans mal.

« T'a pas eu de problème ? lui demanda d'ailleurs presque gentiment Dean, une ride d'inquiétude lui barrant le front. Il prenait visiblement son rôle de protecteur très à cœur.

\- Non ça va. soupira le roux. Juste avec Zabini au début, mais... »

Ron se mordit la langue, et écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'il voyait ceux de Dean devenir sombre à mesure qu'il comprenait sa phrase. Il avait encore parlé trop vite, sans réfléchir, et il n'aurait pas dû. Il aurait mieux fallu que sa rencontre avec le rital reste secrète, car Harry et Dean lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais rester seul à proximité de Zabini. Et surtout, il allait devoir expliquer ce qui s'était passé cette après-midi-là, et comment il avait laissé Seamus seul face à Nott.

« Il s'est passé quoi avec Zabini ? demanda rapidement Dean, énervé et effrayé par ce qui avait pu arriver à Ron. Il connaissait les intentions du métis à l'encontre du rouquin.

\- Rien ! On a parlé, c'est tout. Il m'a menacé, mais...

\- Il t'a menacé, ce fils de pute ?! gronda le noir en se relevant, les muscles tendus. C'était quand ?! »

La question que Ron redoutait le plus. Il baissa la tête, puis la releva honteusement, son regard se faisant suppliant alors qu'il savait que sa réponse déclencherait la colère de Dean, une colère cette fois-ci à son encontre. Il souffla, voyant que le noir bouillait déjà d'impatience, et se décida à lui dire la vérité. Après tout, le mensonge ne lui serait en rien bénéfique.

« Le lendemain de ton malaise. Au moment où Seamus se faisait... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, mais il n'en avait que faire, car de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu prononcer les mots décrivant ce qu'avait subi son ami. Au lieu de ça, ce fut un son étranglé qui sorti d'entre ses lèvres, alors que Dean l'avait agrippé par le col de son T-shirt et le soulevait d'une poigne forte.

Comme il l'avait prédit, la rage de Dean s'était retournée contre lui, et Ron en tremblait d'angoisse. La fureur de son ami faisait peur à voir. Il le maintenait tout près de lui, son souffle rapide rebondissant sur le visage blanc de Ron, et ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher. Ses yeux, noirs de colère, étaient plissés et le fusillaient, donnant au roux la seule envie de s'enterrer au plus profond de la prison, le plus loin possible des foudres de son protecteur.

« J'ai peur de comprendre. murmura dangereusement Dean, le tremblement de sa voix trahissant sa rage qui menaçait d'exploser. Tu veux dire qu'au lieu de rester avec Seamus, tu as suivi ce salaud de Zabini et tu l'as laissé tout seul ? Tu veux dire... sa voix s'éleva, devenant plus imposante encore, au bord du hurlement. Que tu as préféré écouter ce sale rital et laissé Seamus se faire violer ?! »

Ron déglutit, attendant que le noir finisse de déverser sa verve sur lui. Il tenta de se défendre, la voix chevrotante à cause de sa frayeur :

« Non, je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il voulait ! Jamais j'aurais laissé Seamus...

\- Ferme-la ! vociféra le noir en resserrant ses doigts autour du cou de Ron, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et se débattait comme il le pouvait. T'as vraiment envie de te faire sauter par Zabini ?!

\- Non... pleurnicha Ron, les joues rougies par le manque d'oxygène.

\- C'est à cause de toi que Seamus s'est fait baiser par ce connard de Nott ! Ta faute ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû le laisser seul ! »

La rage l'aveuglait, et ses paroles trop crues ne lui ressemblaient pas, ni même le ton rageur qu'il employait. A présent, Ron pleurait à chaudes larmes, la peur l'emplissant de plus en plus. Il était effrayé par son propre ami !

Et il sentait sa poigne de fer encercler son cou, son regard de plus en plus menaçant à mesure que Ron suffoquait. Les larmes striant abondamment ses joues, le roux ne savait plus que faire pour se défaire de la rage qu'abritait Dean. Il avait peur que le grand noir le tue. Il ne préféra pourtant pas supplier, et de toute façon, il ne pouvait plus le faire, car la main autour de sa gorge l'empêchait de parler, et de respirer convenablement.

Le noir leva le poing, prêt à l'assener sur son visage. Il avait les dents serrées par la détermination, et bien que se débattant mollement, Ron savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper. Se résignant, il ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, et attendit.

« Lâche-le. »

Dean se figea, puis grogna de mécontentement. Il le balança violemment en arrière, et Ron tituba dans sa cellule, ses mains massant son cou meurtri. Il tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, le dos courbé par l'effort. Puis, il releva ses yeux larmoyants vers celui qui l'avait sauvé d'une castagne certaine, et qui se trouvait à l'entrée de sa cellule, flanqué de son ami de toujours.

Dubois, qui avait ordonné à Dean de le laisser tranquille, s'avança vers lui et lui demanda d'une voix presque douce s'il allait bien. Ron hocha rapidement la tête, même si son souffle peinait toujours à revenir et que les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Lee quant à lui, resta posté à la même place, observant avec méfiance un Dean plus qu'énervé. Celui-ci laissa d'ailleurs exprimer sa rage :

« Bordel, vous étiez où, vous ?! C'est autant votre faute que la sienne, vous auriez dû protéger Seamus !

\- Nan man, c'est pas notre job. » répondit Lee d'une voix calme, un peu pâteuse. Ron en comprit qu'il devait sûrement déjà être défoncé.

Olivier Dubois prit Ron par le bras et le fit s'asseoir sur son lit, celui du bas. Ensuite, il s'empara d'un verre en plastique gris et le remplit d'eau, puis lui tendit. Ron le remercia en clignant des yeux, et but difficilement. Déglutir ne lui était pas agréable, sa gorge encore douloureuse du traitement qu'il avait subi. Il se tourna vers la conversation qu'entretenait Lee Jordan et Dean, et les entendit s'expliquer :

« Tu sais comment ça marche ici, ça fait deux ans que t'es là. C'est pas à nous de protéger l'irlandais, c'est pas à Weasley non plus. C'était ton job. Les lois d'Azkaban mon pote, chacun pour soi. Tu peux pas le blâmer pour ça.

\- Putain... soupira Dean, résigné.

\- C'est triste pour le gosse, c'est sûr. Mais t'attaque pas à Weasley juste pour ça. C'qu'il s'est passé, ça arrive tout le temps ici. T'emmerde pas avec ça. »

Dean hocha la tête, le visage déformé par une grimace de tristesse. Il s'excusa auprès de Ron, et retourna dans sa cellule, le pas et le cœur lourd. Les muscles toujours bandés par une rage qui persistait dans son cœur, et qui n'avait pas encore pu éclater. Mais il prit sur lui pour s'éloigner de ses amis, qui n'avaient pas à en faire les frais.

A présent, il fallait qu'il se concentre, et qu'il réfléchisse. La colère qui l'habitait ne devait pas être dirigée contre un membre de son clan, ou contre lui-même. Sa résolution serait la vengeance. Mais avant ça, il devait attendre qu'Harry sorte du trou, pour planifier tout cela avec lui. Et, dans quelques jours, il allait prouver à ce putain de Malefoy qu'il avait tort : ils n'avaient pas encore perdu.

* * *

Blaise Zabini était un homme fier et très sûr de lui. Il était certes un prisonnier d'Azkaban, affecté à l'Unité Hogwart, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins d'une arrogance hautaine. Pour lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il faisait partie de ces mauvais exemples à ne surtout pas suivre. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il s'appliquait à rendre la vie entre ces murs impossibles pour les pauvres dealers et autres "faux prisonniers", comme il les appelait. Surtout que sa soif de luxure était plus qu'importante, et si facile à étancher ici. Ces pauvres petites victimes, qu'il souillait sans le moindre remord, car c'était la loi de la jungle, et qu'il était le roi.

Enfin, presque le roi. Disons plutôt le bras droit, car il était évident que Drago Malefoy dirigeait ce lieu. Ça ne dérangeait pas Blaise. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas de la place de Malefoy, et ne l'enviait d'aucune façon. Il préférait être libre, ne pas avoir de décision à prendre, se contenter de suivre les ordres et de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait dans l'ombre. Blaise était content de sa place, à n'en pas douter. Et surtout, il savait très clairement qu'il ne risquait rien, du fait de sa famille. Les Zabini étaient les mafieux les plus influents de l'État, et lui était le premier fils du Parrain lui-même. Il était ainsi immunisé contre tous, et il n'avait aucune limite. C'était parfait comme cela.

Il pouvait donc totalement se consacrer à ses envies, ses désirs, qui étaient depuis plusieurs semaines déjà tournés vers une seule et même personne : un rouquin au doux nom de Ronald Weasley. Une belle gueule, mais surtout un cul... Blaise n'avait jamais autant été attiré que par ce cul-là. Il voulait le pénétrer, le prendre dans toutes les positions, il en rêvait même la nuit. Ce Weasley était devenu une telle obsession qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner autour, attiré vers lui comme un aimant. Jamais une de ses proies ne lui avaient fait autant d'effet.

Alors, lorsqu'environ une semaine plus tôt, il avait pu avoir enfin un moment avec lui, seulement lui, loin des regards des autres prisonniers, il en avait été plus qu'heureux. Et l'entrevue s'était déroulée d'une parfaite façon, il avait même réussi à l'embrasser. Bien sûr, cela n'avait rien d'un baiser sensuel ou amoureux, mais il était comme il les aimait : possessif, pour qu'il puisse dominer l'autre. Il l'avait menacé aussi, bien sûr, et la lueur de peur qu'il avait perçu dans son regard l'avait fait bander. C'était ce que Blaise aimait, de voir sa victime totalement tétanisée par sa simple présence. Car ensuite, les sauter était merveilleux, ils n'osaient plus rien faire et Blaise devenait leur pire cauchemar. Certaines de ses victimes se suicidaient. Il n'en prenait aucune responsabilité, ce n'était pas sa faute si elles n'étaient pas assez forte pour subir ce qu'il leur infligeait.

Maintenant, ça faisait une semaine que Blaise ne pouvait plus coucher avec quiconque, toutes ses pensées étant accaparées par ce rouquin au si tentant fessier. Il le voulait sous lui, il voulait être en lui, tout de suite ! Drago lui avait donné l'ordre d'attendre, mais malgré sa loyauté, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir longtemps. Assoiffé ainsi de chair fraîche et de sexe, bientôt il deviendrait une bête enragée.

Il était en cet instant en pleine observation de sa proie, assit sur une chaise dans la salle commune, attendant le repas du soir, qui ne viendrait que dans un peu moins de deux heures. Il avait eu la visite de sa tendre mère, qui s'était plaint comme à son habitude des attitudes dangereuses de son mari. Être Parrain apportait une protection, du fait de ses hommes, mais était aussi une place convoitée et bien souvent haï. Son père n'était jamais vraiment en sécurité, et Blaise craignait qu'à la longue sa pauvre _madre_ n'en devienne folle.

Il reluquait donc sans vergogne le joli roux, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards brillants de peur. Il était pourtant bien entouré, par Thomas, et Potter qui était revenu du trou à la fin de la matinée. Mais Blaise savait qu'il possédait déjà une emprise sur Weasley, ses menaces de leur dernière rencontre l'ayant touché directement au cœur et enserrant ses entrailles depuis lors. Il lui lança un sourire aguicheur, de ceux qu'il maîtrisait si bien, et le vit blanchir et détourner la vue. Blaise rit silencieusement, son petit jeu l'amusait beaucoup. C'était peut-être ce qu'il préférait dans ce qu'il faisait : la chasse.

Blaise remarqua alors que le jeune irlandais n'était pas revenu. Il devait encore être à l'infirmerie. L'italien avait vu son état, lorsque Nott en avait fini avec Finnigan, et il ne pouvait qu'admirer son comparse. Il l'avait détruit d'une manière des plus violente, même lui en était impressionné. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas dit, en aucun cas il ne ferait de compliment à Nott, mais ça en restait tout de même une belle victoire. Il était simplement un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu goûter au cul du gamin avant qu'il soit plus qu'amoché par Nott.

En parlant de ce connard prétentieux, qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur (la réciproque étant tout aussi vraie), celui-ci venait vers lui d'un pas fier, faisant fi des regards glacials provenant de la table du clan Potter. La vengeance, s'il devait y en avoir une, promettait d'être terrible.

« Drago veut te voir. annonça Nott de sa voix présomptueuse.

\- _Bravo cucciolo_. se moqua Zabini en se levant. T'aimes être le toutou de Malefoy, Nott ? Tu lui lèches le cul ou c'est lui qui l'enfonce profond dans le tien ?

\- Ferme ta gueule, sale rital. »

Nott avait perdu toute sa superbe et sa fière allure d'un seul coup, serrant les poings en menaçant Zabini de son regard le plus noir. Mais le métis, au lieu d'en avoir peur, lui ricana au visage :

« Sois gentil avec moi, Nott. Tu veux pas savoir c'que je fais au méchant garçon… »

Puis, il se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à l'étage des cellules, laissant derrière lui un Nott bouillonnant de rage et d'humiliation. Blaise n'en avait que faire de cet avorton qui voulait jouer dans la cour des grands.

Il pénétra dans sa cellule, où l'attendait Drago et son ami de l'extérieur, Flint. Blaise n'avait rien contre lui, il le trouvait même plutôt sympathique. Ils avaient même discuté longuement un après-midi, Marcus se posant diverses questions sur ses actes envers les prisonniers les plus faibles. Il trouvait ça fascinant, et le prenait pour un psychopathe, ce que Zabini revendiquait haut et fort. Il était content d'avoir un admirateur, et à la suite de cette discussion, ils étaient devenus plus ou moins amis.

Blaise s'assit sur son lit, les chaises étant déjà prises, et s'alluma une clope tranquillement. Il n'était pas un petit soldat, et n'avait pas, comme Nott, envie de faire ses preuves face au blond. Il n'avait pas non plus peur de lui. C'est donc avec nonchalance qu'il s'adressait à son chef, et ce en toutes circonstances.

« _Ciao amici _! Que puis-je faire pour toi, Dray ? demanda-t-il, son éternel sourire gravé sur son visage.

\- Je veux juste te rappeler ta mission. » répondit froidement Malefoy.

Blaise fit mine de réfléchir, mettant à l'épreuve la patience du blond, puis annonça d'une voix enjouée :

« C'est quoi déjà ?

\- Putain... souffla Drago alors qu'à ses côtés, Marcus pouffa, amusé par la façon du métis d'énerver son ami. Tu dois causer à Black. Il est sorti du trou ce matin. »

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit du métis, qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Il prit congé, comprenant que sa mission prenait effet maintenant, et sortit de sa cellule à la recherche de Sirius Black.

Il devait lui parler, ou plutôt l'avertir, de toute urgence. Car celui-ci s'était mêlé à la bagarre entre Crabbe et Potter, défendant même l'autre con, et ça ne plaisait absolument pas au clan Malefoy.

En arrivant vers celui qu'il voulait voir, Zabini se para de son sourire le plus éclatant, et écarta largement les bras comme s'il allait l'enlacer. Il avait remarqué que les gens le craignaient d'autant plus lorsqu'il leur souriait aussi effrontément.

« Sirius ! le héla-t-il. _Dio, sono felice di vederti._

\- Ramène ta langue où nous sommes. maugréa Black en se tournant vers lui. On est pas en Italie !

_\- Devo parlarti, amico mio ! _s'exclama le métis sans faire attention à la remarque de l'autre prisonnier.

\- Fais gaffe connard. soupira le plus vieux en levant les yeux au ciel, blasé par l'attitude de son locuteur. Parle maintenant, j'ai pas que ça à foutre. »

Zabini garda son enthousiasme et son immense sourire, très à l'aise malgré la colère de Black.

« Tu sais pourquoi je viens te voir. annonça Blaise d'une voix enjouée, confidentiel. T'as défendu Potter.

\- Ouai, j'suis même allé une semaine au trou pour ça. railla Black.

\- J'viens juste te prévenir que t'as interdiction de rejoindre le clan de Potter.

\- Et qui va m'en empêcher ? provoqua le plus vieux en se rapprochant de Zabini.

\- La famille. Elle me soutient encore, moi… Tu sais, notre chère famille adorée…

Blaise savait, en disant cela, qu'il allait déclencher une vive réaction. Elle ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à venir. Black commença à crier, ne pouvant plus contenir sa colère :

\- La famille ?! _Va cagare_ ! C'est à cause d'elle que je suis ici, bordel ! J'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de la putain de _famiglia_, ok ?! »

Il acquiesça, car il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Simplement écouter ce que son cousin avait à dire. Et pour tout dire, malgré son grand sourire apparent, l'énervement de cet homme lui faisait peur, surtout qu'il savait de quoi il était capable.

Blaise ne se souvenait plus vraiment de comment cette histoire avait commencé. Toujours est-il que Black avait brûlé tout un entrepôt, contenant une bonne partie des biens de la famille Zabini. Il n'en savait pas la raison, mais la cause lui était bien triste : dans cet entrepôt se trouvait plusieurs hommes, dont des membres de la famille très proche, qui cramèrent avec lui. Cet acte inacceptable ébranla à jamais le Parrain et ses hommes, qui bannirent Sirius Black de la famille, le laissant seul et sans protection dans la prison d'Azkaban. Mais la vengeance ne s'arrêta pas là. Pour le mal qu'il avait causé, le père de Blaise décida de lui enlever ce qu'il avait de plus cher : sa femme, une étrangère à la famille, qui portait leur enfant. Elle fut tuée par un homme de main, et Black n'apprit sa mort qu'une semaine plus tard. Le bruit courut qu'à l'annonce de la mort de sa femme, Sirius devint fou. Et Blaise le découvrit à son arrivée à Azkaban, il y avait maintenant un an de cela. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite, le plus vieux ayant les joues creusées et le visage marqué par des rides apparues trop tôt. Mais il n'en prit que pleinement conscience lorsqu'une nuit, il entendit le rire dément de son cousin, résonner dans toute l'Unité H.

« J'en ai rien à foutre d'eux ! _Famiglia di merda ! Tuo padre è un figlio di puttana ! _

\- C'est toi qui dois faire gaffe là. » se moqua Zabini, tout en espérant calmer la verve de Black qui devenait de plus en plus insultant envers lui et sa famille.

Black stoppa ses paroles, mais ne calma pas son regard meurtrier qui fusillait Blaise. Il y eut un silence pesant, où chacun se jaugeait, puis Sirius le rompit en annonçant :

« Je vais rejoindre Potter, s'il veut de moi. Et tu feras rien contre ça. Même si je suis seul, je suis encore plus fort que toi.

\- La famille ne va pas être contente.

\- Qu'elle aille se faire foutre ! s'exclama-t-il. Ils m'ont déjà tout pris, ils peuvent plus rien contre moi ! Maintenant dégage.

\- Ciao, _cugino_. » salua Blaise en hochant la tête.

Il se retourna, prêt à rejoindre Malefoy pour l'avertir des intentions de Black, lorsqu'il fut retenu :

« Zabini… »

Blaise se retourna vers son cousin, qui le regardait, toujours avec fureur, mais aussi incertitude. Le métis attendit que le plus vieux se décide, pas très sûr de ce qu'il avait à dire. Il ne voulait pas entendre d'autres insultes, car même s'il trouvait ça amusant à petite dose, et que l'emportement de son cousin était plutôt comique, autant de jurons à l'encontre de sa famille ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, il ne se foutait pas de tout.

« Comment va mon frère ? »

Le métis écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une question pareille ! Il scruta alors Black, qui semblait soucieux. Ça se comprenait, depuis sept ans qu'il était en prison, il n'avait sûrement pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles de Regulus. Blaise l'observa alors avec une certaine pitié et il consentit donc à l'informer :

« Aux dernières nouvelles, il allait bien. Il s'est trouvé une copine, une jolie italienne. J'crois qu'elle s'appelle Mira.

\- Ok. _Grazie_. » le remercia Black.

Puis il s'en alla, et Blaise, après avoir repris contenance suite à l'étrange discussion qu'il venait d'avoir, repartit en direction de sa cellule. Il croisa le regard de Ron, apeuré mais traversé d'une lueur de détermination, et celui noir de haine de Potter, couvant le rouquin comme une mère. Il en ricana, mais intérieurement, il ne voulait plus jouer. Car à présent, il devait faire face Malefoy pour lui expliquer que Sirius Black rejoindrait sûrement très prochainement le clan de Potter, et irait alors contre eux.

* * *

« T'es un putain de lâche, Malefoy, pour t'attaquer aux faibles ! »

Le blond se retourna vers celui qui venait de proférer cette phrase, tout sourire en reconnaissant la voix de son ennemi. Depuis que Potter était sorti du trou, il attendait que celui-ci vienne le voir et qu'enfin, ils se confrontent. Pour tout dire, ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il poirotait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'autre avait attendu aussi longtemps, et finalement il s'était dit qu'il devait avoir honte, puisque son clan avait perdu lamentablement. La chute provoquée par l'humiliation du jeune Finnigan, qu'il n'avait toujours pas revu d'ailleurs.

Drago se souvenait de cette après-midi-là, où il avait rejoint Nott pour s'assurer de l'accomplissement de sa tâche. Il avait vu le gamin, allongé sur la table de la laverie, son cul nu pointé dans leur direction. Et l'état de son corps... Du sang coulait le long de ses jambes, ainsi que le sperme de Nott qui avait éclaboussé le bas de son dos. Lequel dévoilait de nombreux hématomes, qui mettraient à n'en pas douter du temps pour partir. Mais, ce qui avait le plus marqué Drago avait été le moment où il s'était approché doucement de la victime, et avait tiré ses cheveux pour dévoiler son visage. Un visage humide de larmes et de sang, mais amorphe, vide. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus rien, pas même la douleur qu'il devait pourtant ressentir. Plus aucune expression, une neutralité effrayante. Comme s'il n'était plus qu'un jouet cassé, un pantin désarticulé. Finnigan ne bougeait plus, il ne cherchait même pas à se débattre ou à s'enfuir.

A la suite de ces constatations, Drago avait félicité Nott pour son travail. Il avait détruit l'irlandais, comme convenu. Grâce à cela, ils prenaient l'avantage sur le clan Potter qui devait alors faire face à l'injustice de cet acte abject. Le viol de Seamus Finnigan avait ravi Drago au plus haut point.

Mais il avait dû attendre une putain de semaine, que Potter sorte du trou. Bien sûr, il s'était amusé avec la réaction de Thomas, mais il attendait surtout celle de son ennemi. De celui qui avait refusé de lui serrer la main, et qui ainsi, avait déclenché une guerre. Et lorsqu'enfin, Potter était sorti d'isolement, la déception fut grande : il n'eut aucune réaction à part de longs regards noirs. Et Drago attendit, encore une semaine de plus.

Maintenant, ils y étaient. La confrontation, celle qu'il attendait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Drago n'était pas quelqu'un de patient, il avait toujours tout eu en un claquement de doigts. Ces semaines avaient donc été insupportables. Non pas qu'il fût un enfant gâté, son père n'étant clairement pas un homme aimant, mais il avait été élevé d'une manière plutôt élevée, ce qui renforçait son caractère arrogant et hautain.

Il fit donc face à son ennemi, prenant sa posture altière et provocante, et rétorqua, d'une voix traînante et piquante :

« Comment va Finnigan ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait pas l'air bien...

\- T'es une sale crevure. » grogna Harry en se rapprochant de lui, se faisant menaçant.

Drago haussa les épaules, la remarque de Potter coulant sur lui. Il s'en foutait d'être insulté, car ce qu'il voulait était rendre l'autre fou, et l'énerver l'amusait grandement. Ainsi ne recula-t-il pas lorsque son ennemi s'avança vers lui, il releva simplement la tête. Il n'avait pas peur.

« J'sais ce que t'as dit à Dean. annonça froidement Harry. Mais c'est faux, on a pas perdu. La partie ne fait que commencer.

\- Tu veux une clope ? » proposa comme si de rien n'était Drago, en sortant son paquet de cigarette et en lui tendant.

Potter serra les poings, mais ne fit aucune remarque sur ce manque flagrant de respect. En fait, au bout de quelques petites secondes de silence où Drago porta une clope à sa bouche et l'alluma, il vit un sourire naître sur les lèvres de l'autre, un rictus grandissant qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

« Savoure ta victoire, Malefoy. Ça va pas durer. » prévint Harry.

Puis, il s'empara du paquet du blond, lui accapara une cigarette et fit tomber lentement le reste à terre, aux pieds de Malefoy, le visage plus provoquant que jamais. Il tourna ensuite les talons, et repartit vers sa table, où son clan l'attendait en jouant au Poker.

Drago fut pris d'un sentiment de panique fugace, mais reprit bien vite ses esprits. Potter ne pouvait rien contre lui, et il le voyait mal faire pire que ce que lui avait infligé à Finnigan. Pourtant, ce fut d'un pas tout de même moins assuré qu'il rejoignit sa cellule, où Flint l'attendait. Reprenant contenance, pour ne pas inquiéter son ami, il s'assit sur son lit avec son éternelle nonchalance et lui conta la brève entrevue qu'il venait d'avoir avec Potter.

Ils s'attardèrent sur les dernières paroles de l'autre, qui ne présageaient rien de bon pour eux. Ils se mirent bien vite d'accord : ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose, la vengeance était en route. Il fallait que son clan se prépare, et que chacun fasse désormais preuve de plus d'attention. L'attaque pouvait survenir à n'importe quel moment, et être de n'importe quelle nature.

Une autre chose l'inquiétait. Black et Lupin avaient rejoint le clan de Potter au début de la semaine, à la suite de la discussion qu'avaient eu les deux italiens. Malefoy avait copieusement engueulé Zabini, mais il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence : rien n'aurait pu empêcher Black de faire ce qu'il voulait. Drago était sommairement au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans la famille mafieuse. Enfin, toujours étaient-il qu'ils avaient à présent à peu près des forces égales, et que le blond allait devoir être constamment sur le qui-vive. Plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, s'entend.

Flint lui proposa un verre d'eau, qu'il refusa d'un signe de main. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, et vite. Il eut alors l'idée de rassembler ses hommes, pour les prévenir du potentiel danger. Et qu'il mette en place avec Zabini le plan d'attaque contre le roukmout, qui signerait la fin totale du clan Potter. Le rital allait être content, le moment où il pourrait fourrer sa queue dans le cul de Weasley se rapprochait à grands pas.

Mais, alors qu'il allait ordonner à Flint de rechercher ses hommes, il y eut soudain plusieurs exclamations dans la prison. Soupirant, car cela devait encore être un suicide (même s'il trouvait ça étonnant, puisqu'il avait remarqué que Blaise n'avait plus attaqué personne depuis quelques semaines), il sortit de sa cellule, suivi de Flint, et se pencha au-dessus de la balustrade pour observer.

A son grand étonnement, ce qui agitait la prison n'était pas un nouveau mort. Dans la salle commune, deux matons étaient en train d'embarquer un Terence Higgs plus que virulent. L'incompréhension l'atteignit. Higgs n'avait rien fait, à sa connaissance, surtout qu'il lui avait ordonné de rester tranquille. Alors pourquoi ces deux gardiens emmenaient d'une manière des plus violentes son compagnon aux cheveux verts ?

Il les suivit des yeux jusqu'à la sortie de l'Unité. Higgs se débattait comme un beau diable, et il le vit recevoir plusieurs coups de matraque, avant qu'un des deux matons ne l'assomme d'un puissant coup sur le crâne. Il se fit alors traîner sans délicatesse, et bientôt cet étrange cortège disparut, la grande porte en fer se refermant derrière eux.

La gardienne Parkinson hurla ensuite au décompte, et les prisonniers se rangèrent devant leurs cellules respectives, tous perturbés par ce qui venait de se produire. Drago était dans le flou total, il ne comprenait rien, ce qui était une première pour lui, qui avait des yeux partout dans cette Unité et en tirait les fils dans l'ombre. Il attendit en silence, et lorsque le gardien Greyback passa devant lui, il demanda d'une voix rapide et quelque peu inquiète :

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

L'immense maton se tourna vers lui, et grimaça. Drago savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui, ils collaboraient ensemble depuis son arrivée à Azkaban. C'est pour cela que Fenrir Greyback se rapprocha de lui et chuchota discrètement :

« J'sais pas trop, apparemment va y avoir une révision de son procès. Y a de nouvelles preuves contre lui, bien plus lourdes, il risque la perpétuité. M'étonnerais pas qu'il va aller dans une autre prison, plus sécurisée.

\- Fait chier. » grogna Drago en remerciant le maton d'un hochement de tête.

C'était pas bon pour lui, absolument mauvais. Il avait besoin de Higgs, il lui ramenait la came et était un très bon atout. Cette affaire survenait vraiment au pire moment possible, lui qui était en pleine guerre contre Potter.

Drago fut pris d'un doute, et écarquilla les yeux. Ce ne pouvait être possible. Il releva la tête en direction de la cellule de Potter, en face de la sienne. Et dès qu'il croisa le regard de son ennemi, il sut qu'il avait vu juste.

Potter lui souriait, provoquant. Lorsqu'il capta son regard, il mima lentement, articulant silencieusement les mots qui enfoncèrent encore plus Malefoy : « Je t'avais prévenu ». Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose, et il serra les poings face à cette constatation. C'était Potter qui avait balancé Higgs. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi son coup, mais à cause de ce putain de connard, il allait sûrement perdre un de ses meilleurs éléments.

Si Potter était capable de ça, alors la bataille s'élevait d'un cran. Eh bien d'accord ! Ils allaient jouer dans une autre catégorie, il en était plus que capable. Il allait lui montrer qu'il restait le plus fort, à n'importe quel niveau. Et Drago se le jura, il allait l'écraser.

* * *

Traduction :

Italien - Français :

_Mio Dio :_ Mon Dieu

_Bambola :_ Poupée

_Amore : _(Mon) amour

_Madre : _Mère

_Bravo cucciolo :_ Bon chien

_Ciao amici :_ Salut les amis

_Dio, sono felice di vederti _: Comme je suis content de te voir !

_Devo parlarti, amico mio !:_ Je dois te parler, mon ami !

_Va cagare :_ Va chier

_Famiglia :_ La famille

_Fimiglia di merda :_ Famille de merde

_Tuo padre è un figlio di puttana :_ Ton père est un fils de pute

_Cugino :_ Cousin

_Grazie :_ Merci

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! **

**A la semaine prochaine !**


End file.
